


Drawn to You (2P!America x Reader)

by ronnie_99



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P!AmericaxReader, Dark, F/M, Fluff, Gakuen Hetalia, Heathers - Freeform, Highschool AU, Multiple chapters, pride and prejudice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 37,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnie_99/pseuds/ronnie_99
Summary: After a scandal forced your family out of town you start senior year at Blackwell Academy as the new girl. You want nothing more than to put the past behind you and focus on college. But then a distraction in the form of a gorgeous but insufferable brunette named Jones comes and against your own good sense, you can't help but feel attracted.





	1. Chapter 1

The buildings were all new and sleek black and made almost entirely with glass. The grass was neatly trimmed and the shrubs were a healthy green. You stood in front of the school gates, which were made of solid metal and stood nine feet above the ground, and wondered if this was really a public school.

"Good morning" You pulled your head down and squeaked to find somebody already waiting for you on the other side.

"You must be Ms. [Name Lastname]. I'm Arthur Kirkland, vice president of the student council. I'm in charge of helping you on your first day" He had green eyes, messy blonde hair and wore the same things blue-blooded old men did: a sweater vest over a white button-down shirt and brown slacks. If not for his face you would've mistaken him for a teacher.

You stepped inside, careful with your new heels, and shook hands with him. "Good morning, and nice to meet you"

He handed you a binder "This is your schedule, map of the school—emergency exits, wash rooms and clinic highlighted, a list of important names you need to know; from the principal's to the nurse's, and a copy of all the clubs available within this institution" He didn't just _look_ like an old man, he acted and spoke like one, too.

"Thank you" You almost lost balance. The binder was heavier than it looked.

"I'll be giving you a tour during lunch break but as of now I'm afraid I have to get you to class first"

You nodded. "Sounds good to me"

As the two of you walked down the hall, you started to feel overdressed. While most of the other students wore simple t-shirts and blouses with plain denim jeans you wore a knee-length pink skirt with a white top your mother bought for you.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but people rarely transfer schools when they're already seniors..."

_Of course._

You pulled the binder tightly to your chest "Promotion." You stopped at that. It was partially true. Your dad was offered a new position, but he originally didn't plan to take it.

Arthur didn't pry, which was very polite of him, and continued to point out any rest room you passed. You just nodded along and tried to ignore the stares directed at you.

Three sets of stairs and one very sore pair of feet later, Arthur stopped in front of a door with a brass sign saying '4A'.

"Your homeroom, my lady"

"Thank you, Arthur."

He grabbed the doorknob and looked at you "Are you ready?"

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yes"

Arthur nodded and then pushed the door open.

Much to your surprise, the classroom was quiet. It was like entering a library. The students spoke in hushed voices and one girl got up and walked over to somebody else's desk instead of just shouting her message.

Arthur calmly signaled for someone: a blonde with gigantic blue eyes. Their chest was flat and their frame too lithe to be properly classified—plus their face was very elf-like. You couldn't tell if the person was a male or female.

"[Name], this is Allen Rosewater. He is the representative of your class and will take care of you when I'm not here"

Allen was much colder than Arthur, in that his smile was more restrained and flat. Nevertheless, you took his hand and introduced yourself.

"Well, then, Allen. I'll be leaving her in your care then. I'll see you at lunch, [Name]"

Arthur gave you one last smile before leaving.

"Let me show you to your seat" Allen led you to a vacant chair at the back. "You've been through three years of high school already so I don't think you need a 101 guide."

You grinned feebly and put down your bag and the binder "Sometimes a little review can help" This _was_ a new school.

Allen nodded "All right. Our homeroom adviser is Mrs. Chang, she's nice but she doesn't like it when we joke about drugs, sex or alcohol. I'll give you notes about the rest of the teachers later"

You giggled.

"Number two is the dress code, which..." He blinked down at you and you covered your chest reflexively "You're safe, but remember: nothing above the knees, no crop tops, and no ripped jeans. This isn't a runway"

"Yes, sir"

"Finally, there are two students who you need to be extra cautious with. First is—"

"THERE YOU ARE" Allen sighed at the feminine voice that boomed in the classroom.

A girl—you're assuming—who looked almost exactly like Allen but with slightly longer hair ran towards you. She wore a frighteningly yellow bunny-eared hooded jacket over her white jeans.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I did, and then you tried to hit me, so I left the house without you"

"You are such a—"

The lookalike stopped when she finally noticed you. "NEW KID!"

Allen sighed again "[Name], this is my twin sister, Arin. I was supposed to warn you about her"

"Hi there, I'm Arin. I need to tell you that I am not interested in having a romantic relationship right now and my brother is asexual, so remember that when you feel like you're beginning to fall in love with either of us."

"Arin" Allen whispered.

"But enough about us. What about you? Are you into ladies or gentlemen? Do you prefer cats or dogs? Pepperoni or olives?" She plopped her elbows on your desk and leaned in "Ooh, cute earrings!"

"Thank you." Your fingers brushed over the silver heart on your ear "They were a gift"

Her eyes fell over your wrist "And that's an awesome bracelet. I have the exact same one from Pandora. Hey, we can be bracelet buddies!"

"Arin." Allen repeated, more loudly this time.

"By the way, are you still a—" Arin gasped when her brother cuffed her ear.

"The teacher is here, we better get to our seats"

Allen dragged Arin to the front just as the teacher entered the room. She was a petite middle-aged woman in a black pencil skirt and had soft bluebell eyes.

"Good morning, everyone. Oh." She smiled when she saw you "Looks like we have a new arrival in our class. Care to introduce yourself, dear?"

You brushed a lock of hair behind your ear and slowly went up to the blackboard, the entire room silent except for the clicking of your heels and the low rumble of the air conditioner.

You licked your lip as you turned to face the class. Fortunately, your heart calmed down when you saw Allen pulling on Arin's cheeks.

You exhaled.

"I'm—"

"Sorry I'm late" The door swung open and a young man strode in, your brows rose up when he passed you and you got a look of him. He had auburn hair and tan skin and wore a black t-shirt that did nothing to hide the wolf and owl tattoo that ran down his left arm. Or those athlete's biceps.

"Mr. Jones," You clasped your hands together. Mrs. Chang ordered him steadily "If you don't mind taking a seat please, a new student was in the middle of introducing herself."

He muttered another sorry, but you doubted his sincerity.

You resumed your introduction, and only found your breath once it was over. You went back to your seat, avoiding Jones' eyes, which have been on you since his arrival. Deciding that nothing was going to ruin this day for you, you gave your full attention to Mrs. Chang as she proceeded to explain what you'll be covering for the semester.

 

The bell rang and you've never felt more grateful for lunchtime. An hour was dedicated to the many properties of functions and their inverses and then another hour for application. You could _deal_ with the memorizing, it was the actual problem-solving that made you want to drop your head on the table with as much force as possible.

"[Name], wanna go to the cafeteria together? The food and coffee are better and cheaper than at Starbucks, I swear on my brother's life" Arin was easily the loudest, most honest living thing in all of creation. And you loved her for it. Not too many people were like her.

"I wish I could" You said with a sad smile and felt guilt eat your insides as you watched her imaginary puppy ears fall "But Arthur said he'll be giving me the rest of the tour"

"Allen and I can do that"

Allen scolded his sister and then apologized.

You fiddled with your heart pendant, "Hey, I'm still new to this city. Is it okay if you show me around after school?"

Allen's eyes opened wide and Arin's ears perked up. "Sure" They practically replied in unison, though with varying volume and grins.

They waved goodbye and you watched their backs as they exited the classroom.

"That's surprising" Someone breathed onto your ear and you swung back reflexively, almost losing balance.

"Woah. Relax, new girl" Jones caught your wrist and pulled you to both feet.

You fixed your skirt without saying anything.

"No thank you?"

"That's like thanking someone for throwing me a life vest after they pushed me off the pier. Ever heard of personal space?"

He did a half smirk and you felt a strong urge to use a very bad word on him. "She barks"

"and bites." You crossed your arms "May I help you, Mr. Jones?"

He chuckled "Well, if there's gonna be biting I have a star tattoo on my—"

"Stop" You raised your hand.

"That could be our safe word"

You were about to retort when someone cleared their throat. You turned and found Arthur leaning on the doorframe.

"Oh, sorry." You blushed for making him wait and possibly having him as a witness to your little argument with Jones.

You grabbed the binder but Jones suddenly cut in with: "It's Jason, by the way"

You looked over your shoulder "What?"

He shoved his hands into his front pockets "The name's Jason, Barbie. Mister Jones is my dad"

You looked at him, at his hunched shoulders and his teasing smirk, and then replied "[Name]. Unless you weren't paying attention, that's my name. Not Barbie"

He shrugged. You rolled your eyes.

You speed-walked over to Arthur, knowing fully well that Jason was still staring at you.

"I see you've met Jason" Arthur said when the two of you walked away from the classroom and down the stairs.

"A real charmer" You mumbled sarcastically.

Arthur laughed for the first time since you've met him and you flushed, not expecting him to hear your comment.

"He is something else, isn't he?"

You brushed a stray hair away from your face, "An alien."

 

The other half of the day wasn't as horrible (there were no more math subjects of any kind) as the morning; the twins bought you a cheesecake and you managed to shine by answering all of Mr. DiMartino's history questions concerning the Age of Revolution. All in all, not a bad first day.

"I'm exhausted" You declared, shoving your things back inside your backpack.

"Not too exhausted I hope"

"Of course not" You smiled at Arin.

The twins showed you the "important" places that every the high schooler knew of: a bakery called Lizzie's, every coffee shop within a five mile radius, and to finish the tour, you three had dinner at the mall—which was a bus-then-train ride away from the school.

By the time you finished your food, it was already a quarter past seven.

You opened your phone and found fifteen text messages and five missed calls from your parents. "Crap."

After reassuring her with a reply, you picked up your things "Guys, thank you so much for everything, but I should get going now. My mother's going to murder me if I don't come home right now"

Allen folded his sleeves, "You don't want us to take you?"

"Oh, no. I-I couldn't bother you anymore" You saw them move to protest so you added "Besides it'd be nice practice for me."

Bad idea. It was eight o'clock now and you had no idea where you were.

You got on the wrong bus. Or maybe the right bus but the wrong stop; either way you were mother was never going to let you hear the end of it. "Goddammit..." You opened your bag.

When you finally found your phone a car honked and you almost dropped it.

"Someone's lost" You knew that voice and accent. _Oh, God, no_. You sighed when you found Jason grinning at you from his black car.

"Fancy seeing you here, doll face"

"Don't call me that" You scowled.

"Wanna tell me why you're on the road heading for the neighboring city?"

You didn't say anything.

"Barbie?"

You growled and then snapped "I got lost, okay? You had your fun, now leave me alone."

He blinked "Hop in"

"I don't think so" You unlocked your phone.

"I'm not gonna kill you, doll face so hop in. I'll give you a ride home"

You thought back to your chat with Arthur.

_Arthur laughed for the first time since you've met him and you flushed, not expecting him to hear your comment._

_"He is something else, isn't he?"_

_You brushed a stray hair away from your face, "An alien."_

_"He is. So it's best if you keep your relationship as acquaintances"_

_You looked at him "What?"_

_"[Name], he's a good kid, but you should stay away from him. He..." Arthur hesitated and thought for a moment "He can't commit to one girl, he's not 'boyfriend' material"_

_It was your turn to laugh "I'm not looking for one, and even if I was, Jason Jones will never be what I call boyfriend material"_

_Arthur just smiled weakly. "Okay then"_

_You sensed that there was something else he wasn't telling you, but decided to leave it be._

Jason pressed the horn again "Come on, doll face. You can stand there all you want, I'm not leaving"

You considered your other options, but you realized you didn't have any: no one in your family knew this city and you never got either of the twins' numbers.

Jason honked the horn again.

"All right, already. Just hold on" You sent your mother a picture of Jason's car plate, and then of Jason.

"That hurts you know" He said right after the flash.

"Oh, would you..." You clicked your tongue and got on the passenger's seat before handing him your address.

"I think this is how Ted Bundy lured his victims" You strapped on the seatbelt.

"So you're admitting I'm hot?" The car started moving "Or at least reasonably attractive?"

"I'm admitting this is weird and creepy, but it's the lesser of two evils."

"Still no thank you?"

"Eyes on the road, Jason Todd"

You tried to stay awake in case he pulled something stupid, but he never did, and you woke up in your bedroom.

"Morning" Your dad greeted when he saw you enter the dining room. His expression was the calm before the storm.

"Good morning..." You looked around "Dad, I don't suppose you know what happened last night, do you?"

"You don't remember?"

You wanted to tell him you wouldn't be asking if you did, but decided against it.

"A young man with tattoos—said he was your classmate—carried you here. You were unconscious!" He almost slammed his mug on the table.

Your mother then emerged from the kitchen and you sighed. _Here comes the hurricane._

 

No amount of pancakes and maple syrup could make you swallow your bad mood, but you figured the twins didn't deserve to see your bitchy side, and you owed Jason a thank you.

At lunchtime, you bought a hamburger and a bottle of water from the cafeteria and then went to the rooftop—where he apparently frequented. As you climbed up, you heard noises from the roof.

Suddenly, the door swung open and a blonde girl came out with a _very_ satisfied look. You watched her disappear down the stairs.

Jason stepped out the door and bent over to rest his elbows on the railing, "My guess is that you're not here for a quickie" 

"You guessed right" You handed him the paper bag.

"You shouldn't have"

"It's a thank you... for last night"

"I figured"

You observed him quietly for a while before asking "Aren't you going to eat?"

He grinned "Your concern for my health is cute, but I don't eat hamburgers, Barbie. I'm a vegan. I still appreciate the gesture though"

You stretched your arm towards him and he eyed your open hand. "Is this your way of asking for payment?"

"I'll get you something else so give me back the bag"

He stared at you wide-eyed before cracking up. He returned the bag and said "You're such a doll."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Arthur Kirkland: England  
> *Arin Rosewater: OC, Reader’s friend  
> *Allen Rosewater: OC, Reader’s friend  
> *Jason Jones: 2P!America, love of my life, apple of my eye


	2. Chapter 2

"He's staring at you again" Arin sat on your desk, legs crossed over each other.

You didn't need to ask who, because you already knew.

"Did something happen between you and Jason?" Allen asked.

Only twisting a few bits of truth so they wouldn't feel guilty, you told them Jason was driving by and found you at the bus stop.

"Makes sense. Jason's not as bad as he looks, when I fainted because of a fever once he carried me to the infirmary" Arin folded a plane from a piece of paper she tore off your notebook.

"His heart is in the right place" Allen agreed "But he can't keep his hands to himself, so you better be careful when you're with him, [Name]. When it comes to dealing with women he's nothing but trouble."

You avoided their eyes. You didn't tell them that you fell asleep in Jason's car last night and he didn't do anything.

"Yeah. Jason's a good guy" Arin giggled, "but he's also a big slut."

 

It was study hall and since you were in no mood for another depressing walk down memory lane of the American Revolutionary War, you decided to start with the English reading assignment. You twirled the pencil between fingers as you read the lines on the page.

" _Pride and Prejudice_ "

You wanted to groan; Jason had appeared and he took the empty seat near you.

"Not _Dusk_?" _Dusk_ was a series of books revolving around a girl named Beatrix moving to a new town and catching the eye of the gorgeous vampire Edmund. It was one of those love it or hate it books. Arin apparently loved it to the point of worship. You,on the other hand, were part of the group who didn't really care enough to love or hate. 

You flipped to next the chapter, "That's sexist."

"I'm not judging," He raised his hands in defense "My baby sister reads it and she happens to be a math genius. It runs in the family."

You rolled your eyes as if to say 'Yeah, right'. He has never raised his hand to answer a teacher's question or went to the board to solve math equations. Granted, it _has_ only been two days since you've been classmates with him, but still.

He propped his elbows on your desk and leaned in "You don't believe me."

You sighed and turned your attention away from the novel to him "What do you want?" It took a lot of self-control not to react at how close he was, or how nice he smelled. Cool after-rain dew; like he just stepped out of the shower, which came as a surprise because you expected him to smell like cigarettes and cologne.

"I wanted to ask you where you got that green beans and almonds lunch you gave me because clearly it wasn't from the cafeteria. It tasted too expensive and I can't let this pretty girl pay for that expensive meal"

You felt your eyebrow twitched.

"So? Where did you buy it?"

"I made it."

He blinked, wide-eyed as he stared back at you with disbelief. Not able to resist, you then said, and with a seemingly bored expression on your face: "This girl can do more than just look pretty, you know"

Slowly, he recovered and his lips curved into a smirk.

You lightly flicked your hand in the air, your French tips brushing through hair that have come loose from the bun, "Anyway, forget about paying me. All I did was just give you my lunch"

"So you ate it?"

You shook your head "I'm vegetarian. You're lucky I didn't put eggs in that dish." You looked over to him and then further explained "If you're that concerned with wasting food then let me reassure you that I gave the burger to some stray " It was a full-grown mutt with a missing eye, and you thought it was the cutest thing. It was used to people and calmly took the burger from you without growling or attacking. You figured that was the reason none of the staff didn't bother to shoo it out.

Jason chuckled and grabbed the pencil from you, much to your annoyance, but you didn't protest as you were distracted by the letters tattooed on his knuckles, which spelled out A-N-T-I on the left hand and then H-E-R-O on the right. "You've met Biff, huh?"

"The dog's named Biff?"

He shrugged, "I call him Biff and he responds to Biff, but I don't know about the others"

"But _Biff_?" You couldn't get over it. You turned away and opened up the book again "To be named after the biggest loser in American literature by a tattooed high schooler... what a lucky dog"

Jason grinned and stood "Happy reading, doll face" He left, leaving the pencil on the table. You looked down and saw that he wrote something on your pastel yellow post-its.

There was a phone number and a short note, 'In case you get lost again' _._ You were tempted to rip the paper off the stack and crumple it, but instead you took out your planner and stuck the post-it on your list of emergency contacts.

When the bell signaled dismissal, you slid a bookmark between the pages—you've reached and stopped at the part where Elizabeth brutally rejected Mr. Darcy after he finally opened his heart to her—and then exited the library.

On your way out, you caught sight of Jason with someone by the lockers. A girl, to be more specific. They were just talking, but their bodies leaned so close to each other you were expecting them to kiss at any moment.

You held your breath and sauntered past them _._

You didn't know why the scene bothered you the way it did, it wasn't as if you _liked_ Jason. In fact you couldn't stand him. You've known each other for two days and so far all of your conversations were 80% one-sided flirting and 20% snark volley.

All night you couldn't focus on homework or dinner. You struggled to find a logical explanation to why you felt disappointment at the sight of Jason hitting on somebody else. You knew his reputation and he wasn't your type. But he _was_ hot, there was no denying that.

His tanned, tattooed skin. That lean but muscular frame...

You hauled the heavy duvet off your body as you shot up into a sitting position. _He was something else entirely all right._ You rubbed your heated temples.

_Damn that jerk._

You switched open a lamp and then took a big gulp from the water bottle you always kept near you.

When you put it back on the nightstand you saw your planner. You stared at it for some time before getting up and grabbing it. You took the post-it he wrote on, ripped it apart, and then threw the pieces into the trashcan.

He wasn't boyfriend material, but he was someone who got under your skin, and you hated it when people did that to you. It made you less rational.

You decided to just keep him at arm's length.

The following morning, you made sure to always be with the twins or a teacher to make sure you had an escape route whenever Jason was nearby, and the rest of the week was spent Jason-free and went on smoothly for you.

Until Friday arrived and the fifty-something-year-old Mr. O'Brien thought it would be fun to hold an unannounced quiz, one that you were definitely not ready for. For a whole hour, you sat there, sure that you were the only one in class whose stomach kept doing somersaults.

Your fears were confirmed when Mr. O'Brien asked you to stay while the rest of the class left.

"[Name], about your performance in my class. I can see that you're trying your best, but it... it's simply not doing the trick. I checked your paper and saw that you only got ten out of thirty questions right."

"I'm sorry, I promise I'll do better" was what you wanted to say, but instead you kept quiet and waited for him to continue.

"I've arranged. . ." He rummaged through his drawer and then handed you a brown envelope "I've arranged for you to have a tutor. . .after school. You can meet with him in the teacher's lounge. Just ask for Arthur"

You lit up "Thank you, Mr. O'Brien."

He nodded and waved you off.

Using the map that came with Arthur's binder, you eventually located the faculty lounge. It was actually a single room, a lobby with three doors.

Arthur was already there, speaking with a tall and slender young woman in a white blouse and plaid skirt. She had smooth cocoa skin and dark hair tied back neatly into a ponytail.

She looked over Arthur's shoulder, smiled and gestured for you to come closer. You blushed and walked towards them.

"You must be the new girl. I'm sorry for being absent during your first day." The woman held out her hand "I'm Adaeze, the student council president. It's a pleasure to meet you, [Name]"

"Pleasure's all mine" You nodded, letting go of her hand.

"May I ask why you're here, [Name]?" Arthur asked.

You handed him the envelope "Mr. O'Brien sent me"

Arthur didn't have to check the contents. "Ah, I see. The tutoring, right? Come with me." He led you to the common room, which looked bigger than it really was because of the slender IKEA furniture and white walls.

"Take a seat, love." He pulled a chair.

"Thank you..."

Adaeze offered you a mug of tea, "Tell me, how has your first week at our school been, [Name]?"

"It's been fine"

She raised an eyebrow "Just fine?"

Your eyes widened and you tried to correct your choice of word, but the president just laughed. Her laugh was very poised. Like what you'd expect from a queen.

"I'm teasing"

"Well, to be perfectly honest, it's more than fine..." Jason aside "It's been amazing" _Better than my old school._

"Better how?"

You flushed; you didn't intend to say that out loud, "In many ways." You put the mug to your lips. Adaeze tilted her head and observed you quietly.

She smiled "That's good news."

Arthur returned "Tutor's here"

You turned to him, surprised "You're not my math tutor?"

"No, love." He chuckled "If I was we would've started the moment you arrived"

You glanced at the wall clock and realized that fifteen minutes have passed since then.

A tall figure in a dark brown jacket stepped inside. It turned its head to you and smiled, and you felt something pop in your jaw.

Jason looked pleased at your reaction and greeted, "Barbie"


	3. Chapter 3

Jason was an okay guy you supposed, you might've misjudged him at first, but he was ultimately just an annoying but okay eighteen-year-old. He was also an obnoxious, arrogant, smart-mouthed math genius who couldn't tell time.

"You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago." You growled when he finally appeared.

"Barbie, please, we've been seeing each other for almost a month now, you should be used to my being fashionably late"

"More like douchebag late. And don't call me Barbie."

"But it fits you," He eyed your white skinny jeans and peep toe heels, then goes back to grinning at you "Minus the swearing, of course."

You rolled your eyes "Like how Jason fits you?"

"Hey, it's the name of a superhero"

"It's also the name of a camp serial killer." You retorted.

"Technically, Jason Vorhees is a mass murderer"

You snorted. "Can we please begin?"

You had to admit though, Jason might've bragged a lot about his own math skills, but he never called you slow for not keeping up, and you were grateful for that. Not that you'd admit it to his face, lest his head will explode from all that hot air.

You were still lagging behind Mr. O'Brien's lessons, but thanks to Jason you managed to get a B in this week's test.

"So, do you have any plans this weekend?" Jason watched you finish up the last of the worksheets.

"Are you asking me out? Because I thought we're strictly on a hate-behind-smiles relationship"

"Aw, you don't seriously don't think that, do you?" He slanted his head, his lips pursed into a comical pout. "I happen to think we're madly in love. You're the only relationship I've had that's lasted for more than a day, er, night."

He looked a like puppy. Your heart squeezed as you imagined him sprouting out dog ears. Immediately, today's lunch moved in your stomach.

"I'm done." Simultaneously, you slammed down the pen and slid the sheet towards him with such force you almost tore the paper.

His brows raised in unison and he got up when you started throwing your things back inside your bag. "I was joking, hey!"

You dodged his hand, which was reaching for your backpack, "I gotta go. I'll see you next week" You muttered coldly without thanking him and strode out the common room.

"Hey, wait, I was joking. [Name]!" Jason ran after you but thankfully stopped at the faculty office door.

Of all the people in all the world, of all the damn schools in this town, this place with its damn Jason Jones was the one to remind you of _him_.

You went straight home, changed into your favorite pajamas, and opened a tub of Häagen-Dazs as you re-watched all seasons of _That's So Raven_ until you passed out.

Justin Timberlake's SexyBackplaying at nine p.m. woke you up from your food coma. You snatched your phone from your desk and saw that it was Jason, calling for the eighth time.

You sighed and recalled just how and why you had his number on your phone.

_A tall figure in a dark brown jacket stepped inside. It turned its head to you and smiled, and you felt something popped in your jaw._

_Jason looked pleased at your reaction and greeted, "Barbie"_

_"Oh, no" It came out before you could filter it._

_"Oh, yes" He winked and then placed his backpack on the floor as he sat down in front of you. He stretched out his open arm, "Give me your phone"_

_"My cell phone?"_

_"No, your telephone, the one that needs a rotary dial."_

_You cracked your knuckles, "Why should I give you my cell phone?"_

_"So I can put me in your contact list"_

_"You already gave me your number"_

_"Do I look like an idiot? Don't answer that" He quickly cut you off when you opened your mouth to reply. "I know you didn't keep it. You're a brat so you probably threw it in the trash bin"_

_"I am not a brat, but you're a jerk"_

_In response to your glare, he raised an eyebrow "So you have it then?"_

_You bit your inner cheek, then reached inside your bag. Screw him._

_"Here" After unlocking the phone, you shoved it into his hand. "Hurry up so we can start"_

_He grinned, typed, and then leaned on the table._

_"What are you doing—" You blinked at the flash, surprised, and then Jason gave back the device._

_"Here you go, doll face. Now you'll be reminded of the face of who's calling and you'll feel guilty for every time you ignore him."_

_You groaned._

"Finally" You heard his voice sigh when you hit the answer button "For a moment there I thought you were mad at me"

You pinched your nose at the sarcasm.

"First of all: Who said you could assign yourself your own ringtone? Secondly, why are you calling me? My parents are asleep and so was I"

He chuckled "First of all: I did. Secondly, who the Heck is asleep by nine? Don't try telling me otherwise, 'cause I know that your parents aren't asleep, the living room lights are still on. And the ones in your bedroom, too."

Your eyebrows hit the ceiling and you dashed to the window. There he was, still in the clothes he was in when he tutored you this afternoon, leaning on his red-streaked black bike parked on the street.

"Jones, if you don't leave right now I'll—"

"You're not calling the cops, are you?" You froze. The way he said it, it wasn't in his usual snark-tone. His voice shook; he sounded worried, and that got you worried because you've never thought you'd live to see the day Jason would ever be nervous.

Plus you felt guilty. You sort of knew why he was here in the first place.

"Relax, I'm not calling the cops" You paused "But you better explain to me just why you're here"

You heard him breathe in the other line.

"I'm not trying to be a creeper"

This time his voice was reassuring, serious. That's two more sides of Jason's you found in this short time period.

You tried to lighten the mood "No? Because you're acting like one" _Idiot!_ You wanted to smack yourself.

He chuckled, which put you at ease. "Sorry, doll. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You left without even waiting for your results, I felt kind of guilty for pissing you off like that"

He had nothing to feel guilty about. But you did.

"Jason . . . um, I—"

"Will you tell me what I did wrong?" He caught you by surprise. "I can't apologize properly when I don't know what I did wrong."

Wow. Ah, crap.

You rubbed the back of your neck. Sometimes you were a real bitch, and Jason _could_ be infuriating sometimes but he didn't deserve what you did to him.

Now he was all . . . You wanted to rip your hair out; you couldn't believe you were saying this but you were missing the smartass.

"You did nothing wrong, Jason. Honestly, I just remembered . . . something" Someone "and the memory popped up at the wrong time. You have nothing to say or feel sorry for. But I do, so I . . . I'm s-sorry" You whispered the last part, your cheeks warming.

There was a beat before you heard him cracking up, transforming the warmth into a full-blown angry volcano. But as much as you wanted him to shut up, you swallowed the words down and forced yourself to stay quiet.

"I. . . I'm. . . Oh, God. . ." He cackled some more. The son of a gun.

"You're really adorable, you know that, [Name]?"

Volcano, meet Mars.

When was the last time he called you by your actual name? Never. This was the first. And your entire body was aflame, it shouldn't be, but it was. Holy fudge.

"I know I'm probably pushing my luck" He inhaled "But I don't suppose you're willing to sneak out of the house and ride Charlie with me?"

You blinked. "Charlie?" 

"Yeah, my bike"

You bit down on your lip, "You named your motorbike Charlie? Like . . . Charlie the Harley?"

He laughed, and then you let yourself laugh with him.

After a few seconds, he asked "Do I take that as a yes?"

You wiped a tear. "No"

He exhaled "Can't blame a guy for trying"

"No, I can't"

"But hey, are you free tomorrow afternoon?"

"That depends." Liar. You weren't free, you planned to go shopping tomorrow. All day.

"My sister's birthday is coming up and I know nothing about clothes"

You realized what he was asking you to do and a smile tugged on your lips as you answered "Pick me up at one p.m." You paused and then added: "Arrive late and Charlie's going to get a new paint job"

You pictured him grinning as he nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

 


	4. Chapter 4

The lights were off, the only thing that permitted your eyes to see him was the minutest amount of sunlight that passed through the translucent folds of the blinds in his apartment. You ran your fingers through his hair while he kissed you softly on the lips, which was the only place he ever kissed, because he was afraid of leaving a mark on you.

That was why he was always so gentle. That was why . . .

Your eyes fluttered open.  _Fuck nuggets_. You brushed your bangs away from your face and rolled over to your side. Just when you thought you've begun to move on, why were you remembering him now?

You rubbed your temples and forced yourself off the bed. 

You had some shopping to do.

"So . . . I'm guessing it's normal for you to dress up like your walking down the streets of Paris?" Jason arrived on time, which was great, but now he was eyeballing your clothes again. 

"It doesn't hurt to dress nicely, you know, and for your information, today is all about casual New York" Yeah, right. It took you fifty minutes to choose what you'll be wearing; you didn't know whether to wear that sunflower-printed sun dress or the blue skater skirt and white tank top. After ripping almost every piece of clothing you owned from the drawers and off the hangers, you decided on a light gray t-shirt tucked in your high-waisted shorts, which you accessorized with a red flannel shirt, paired with flat-heeled black boots. 

"Call it whatever, doll face. I'm not complaining"

You looked behind him, "You didn't bring Charlie the Harley?" Instead his car sat in your parents' driveway. 

He shook his head, chuckling "Nah. I figured you'd be wearing something fancy and I didn't want to hassle you"

That was your line. You coughed to hide your blush and then started for the car, "We should go now, or you know, traffic and stuff"

"You go on ahead, doll. I'm liking the view here just fine" He was still standing behind you.

"Jones, I swear"

He ruffled your hair good-heartedly and unlocked the car, "Kidding, kidding." You knew he was, but how else were you supposed to react?

You slid inside the passenger seat "Something smells weird"

"Maybe it's your perfume" He closed his door.

"I'm not wearing perfume, jerk" Your lotion was already scented. "I'm serious, did you clean this thing?"

"I always clean, Baby—that's her name, by the way. She is not a thing."

"You boys and your toys"

"She is not a toy. Apologize" He was serious.

You tried not to giggle when you patted the dashboard, "I'm sorry, Baby . . . " Then it hit you, and you turned to Jason "Wait. Baby? You named your car Baby? As in . . . like Dean's car from Supernatural?"

He shrugged "My sister forces me"

You crossed your arms.

He capitulated under your gaze "Okay, so I like it! Call it a guilty pleasure. Can we go now?"

You shook your head, snickering, "You're the driver, dude."

Jason dropped his keys and you arched a penciled brow.

"What?" 

"Barbie," He stared "Did you just call me 'dude'?"

"Yeah. So what if I did?"

His o-shaped mouth pressed together before curving into toothy grin "That's hot"

_"Just drive"_

He started the car, grinning, and drove. Of course, at this hour you were bound to get stuck on the road, and while you sat in traffic, you heard him humming a familiar tune. "Are you seriously hummingA Thousand Miles?" 

"It's a catchy song." He said it normally, without defending his choice of music. 

"You watched the movie then?" 

He shrugged, "I like satirical comedy, plus Terry Crews was hilarious in that movie"

You smirked. "No arguments here. Anymore films you're into?"

"Do they have to be satirical comedy?"

"No" You played with your hair "Sometimes action is all you need to get rid of stress"

He raised an eyebrow "Any recommendations then?"

"Ever saw  _Taken_?"

"Yeah"

"Just 'yeah'? Come on, the fight scenes are amazing! I love Brian's style, nothing too flashy or over-the-top—which is great in some films but just won't cut it in this one—he uses his hands most of the time and his blows are brutal and efficient, he always aims for the balls and the head, and . . . " You had to take a second to recover your breath.

"Calm down, fangirl" Jason chuckled "Have you ever actually seen a real street fight?"

You shook your head. "But I did attend self-defense classes in the past, do they count as seeing a real fight?"

"Classes don't count, doll"

"Then no" You slumped down your seat.

"You know, I think you and Amelia will get along. She loves watching fights more than I do, sometimes I think there's something off about her"

"Tell me more about your sister" 

The light turned green. "Um, well, she's turning fifteen soon."

You waited.

" . . . and she goes to this private school where's she's like the valedictorian, and she's talented in math" He described her proudly, wearing a smile not unlike your father's every time you won something or landed first place "and she's an awesome baseball player. Like me."

"Yeah, right."

"You don't believe me?"

"I don't . . . but I'm going to end this talk right now because I know it's a trap for dirty baseball innuendos"

"People who think like that are the dirty ones, you know."

You rolled your eyes, but you were definitely smiling, even when you two started to have the dumbest conversation about why toilet stall doors don't extend to the floor as you entered the mall.

"What kind of clothes does Amelia wear?"

"Hm?" He looked distracted.

"Your sister. That's why we're here remember?"

"Right, um, she said I shouldn't get her anything for her birthday but she's starting to outgrow some of her clothes." He pulled out his phone "I have a few pictures of her here"

Unlike Jason, Amelia's complexion was less tanned, her hair was a sandy blonde and she had bright blue eyes that took up most of her face (you meant that as a compliment). But she was definitely her brother's sister. They shared the same facial structure, though naturally, Amelia's was softer. 

In almost all her pictures she wore a school uniform consisting of a plaid navy blue skirt and a white blouse. 

"Your sister sure is active" You found two pictures of her in civilian clothing, and both times she was in jeans holding either a bat or a football. You gave him back his phone "Price range?"

"We don't have to worry about it"

"Well, it is her birthday so I'm guessing you want to splurge, but sometimes the quality doesn't match the price. From the looks of it Amelia would want clothes that she can move in without ripping anything or showing too much so—"

He snickered.

"What is it now?"

"I'm thinking that you sound like a stylist from  _Million Dollar Shoppers_." He looked at you "Is that your plan for the future?" His question was harmless and he meant nothing by it, but those words bounced in the walls of your head, changing into  _that_  man's voice.

You lowered your gaze "No . . . We should hurry before the good stuff gets sold out" 

Jason was taken aback by your sudden change of demeanor but didn't bring it up when he walked to your side. "So about those doors—"

It was your turn to laugh.

 

"Who knew shopping could be such a drag" Jason huffed as you two strode out the store "We've been here for three hours now"

"You were the picky one, not me"

Jason was surprisingly opinionated. 

You showed him a pair of shorts but they "didn't look nice on a fifteen-year-old", and then rock-washed jeans that "weren't Amelia's style". In the end, you both agreed on a light blue overall and a red t-shirt. 

"If you ask me, you're too protective of Amelia" Which was cute, but you knew what it was like with your dad who once freaked when he saw you wearing a mini.

"She can wear and do whatever she wants when she turns eighteen, but until then she's still just a kid" 

"Easy, papa wolf" 

He grinned "Instead of papa can you call me—" His sentence was disrupted by somebody's whistling.

You didn't bother to turn your head as you knew who it was, or rather, what it was.

_"Hey, baby, over here!"_

Jason looked over his shoulder to find two catcallers standing by the fountain.

"Aw, don't be a cold fish, sweetheart." 

"Hey. Hey, you in the skimpy shorts! I'm talking to you! How about you dump your boyfriend and get horizontal with us?"

You sighed, "Come on, Jason. Jason?" You almost dropped the shopping bag when you saw his face: Brows knitted together tightly, brown eyes glaring and mouth warped into a scowl. Another side of Jason Jones, and one that made your bones shiver. 

"Uh, oh. We got her boyfriend mad."

"What's wrong, dude? You got a problem with us?" The catcallers had their arms wide open.

You softly tugged the sleeve of his jacket "Ignore them, let's just go"

He said nothing. He was too furious.

"C'mon, man, what are you waiting for?"

"Don't blame us. Look at what your girl is wearing!" 

Jason gritted his teeth. People were looking now.

You snaked your arm down his, intertwining your fingers together before giving his hand a gentle squeeze as you whispered his name. That seemed to work because his shoulders rolled over. 

But he was still glaring. 

"Let's go" You led him to the escalator. 

 

"Here" 

He took the chilled mineral water, "How can you be okay with that?"

"I'm not" You sat down next to him on the bench, "But if I let every pervert get to my nerve I won't be able to enjoy my day and I'll spend the rest of my life behind bars"

He smiled wryly "I'm surprised you don't just put on some baggy clothes"

"I've thought about it once . . . but I like the way I dress, and no lech is going to make me think otherwise" You sipped on your coffee "Don't get so angry about it. Besides, you flirt with me and every other girl—no, wait. Not just the girls. You flirt with me and everyone in school all the time" You've witnessed him hit on Allen and Arthur a couple of times before.

It was supposed to lighten the atmosphere, but instead the statement soured his mood again and he frowned.

"That's different. I flirt, I don't whistle or say that what a girl's wearing is skimpy" He paused "Unless you're in bed together and she likes dirty talking, but that's beside the point"

You rolled your eyes

"—and you don't hit on somebody who's already taken."

"We're not dating, you know" The words silenced the both of you for a moment, and you were confused as to why the statement pricked your chest.

"No, we're not" There goes the pricking again "But those assholes didn't know that"

You almost spilled your coffee "That's the first time I've heard you swear." 

He rubbed his nape, "Sorry about that"

You giggled and gave his shoulder a light pat "Please, it's like you haven't been hanging out with me this past month. I can handle some bad words. But  _no_  dirty talking"

He laughed. "Whatever you say, doll face" 

"Anyway," You checked your watch "It's getting late. We better go now, I'm sure your sister is worried sick, I know my parents probably are"

You stood but he grabbed your wrist. "Oh, no you don't. If memory serves, the last time you tried to go home on your own you got lost"

You flushed at the memory "That was my first day. I think I can handle riding the bus now."

"Finish your coffee and I'll take you home."

"Only if you've calmed down. I've dealt with enough idiots today, I don't need you pulling over and picking fights with random drivers"

You discarded your cup in a trash bin before joining Jason in the car.

"Do you mind if I put some music on?"

"There's no point in asking, we know who'll win in the end, mistress" He joked.

You growled, unamused, and he raised his hands from the steering wheel, "I meant to say go ahead"

You selected a playlist and then placed your phone on the dashboard.

The piano started and Jason whipped his head towards you, pressing his lips together in an attempt not laugh.

"Shut up and drive"  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Amelia: Nyo!America, Jason's younger sister


	5. Chapter 5

Jason was later than usual. His tardiness limit was fifteen minutes but it's been over seventeen and he still hasn't arrived.

_"Psst!"_

You whipped your head away from the door and a paper plane hit your temples. You glanced over to the front row to find the twins looking at you.

 _Open it_ , Allen mouthed. 

You unfolded the plane,  _Mrs. Chang is going to get mad if you don't focus on the lesson. He's not coming so stop staring at the door!_

You waited until the break to ask Allen what happened.

"His sister phoned in earlier and asked me to write an excuse letter. Jason is sick"

"And don't blame yourself, [Name]" Arin cut in.

"What're you talking about?"

She smiled "Everybody knows that he's been driving you home since last week, and yesterday it was raining cats and dogs and frogs" Arin had a peculiar way of playing with words "But getting sick from the rain is a myth so you have nothing to feel guilty about"

Allen pinched her cheeks "He's okay, that's all you need to know. Look at it this way, you get a break from the tutoring" 

But you didn't want a break, you happen to enjoy those sessions.

The speakers resounded to life, playing a tune resembling a Church bell, then Adaeze's voice came. Low and somber but clear and calm, she spoke "Fellow students, dear faculty and staff. . . We are sorry to say this but Mister Riley O'Brien of the math department has passed away this morning."

"Passed away where?"

You and Allen looked at Arin, who seemed genuinely confused.

"To Connecticut—he died, you idiot!" Allen snapped.

You shushed both twins.

"Please, let us have a moment of silence in his memory. . ."

Everyone bowed their heads, the halls and rooms fell quiet in unison. Rest in peace, Mr. O'Brien.

___

"This is where Jason and his family live?" 

You bought some medicine and have asked the twins to take you to Jason's house; the drive was at least an hour long and the neighborhood resembled a squatters' area with tiny houses and old buildings cramped together on each side of the street. 

"Yeah, that's why he's always late" Allen motioned for the driver to stop in front of a brick house on the verge of collapse "He drives his sister to her school every morning, then after classes he'd pick her up and drop her off to the arcade where she waits for him to finish with tutoring so they can go home together."

You tied your hair into a ponytail and said nothing.

"We'll come back to get you around six, okay?"

"We'll wait until you get inside" Allen said, opening the door for you.

You nodded "Thanks, guys"

And with that you walked up the steps and knocked on the red door. You waited four seconds before knocking again. No answer. 

Another set of knocks.

You heard a shuffle of footsteps and then angry rambling and the jingle of metal locks on the other side. The door swung and almost hit your nose but luckily you stepped out of the way in time, "I said we're not interested—" He stopped mid-sentence, his mouth hung wide open. 

You stared at him wide-eyed, equally surprised.

He stood in the doorway naked from the waist up, giving you a nice view of his ink-covered pecs and flat stomach. 

You could've said something about the eagle tattoo on his chest or made a snide remark about answering the door wearing just boxers, instead you squeaked out  _"You wear glasses?"_  They were black-rimmed and square and they worked surprisingly well on him.

He blinked and pulled them off to rub his eyes. He was slightly red, most likely from his cold. 

"How—what are you doing here?" His voice was hoarse and it hurt to listen to him. 

"You didn't come to school and Allen told me you had a cold so I. . ." You fumbled with the paper bag "I brought some medicine from the store and. . ." You gasped when he took the bag from your hands.

"How did you get here? Don't tell me you rode the bus here" He didn't sound like he was teasing, in fact he took you by the chin and examined your face and then your arms.

"I-I didn't, the twins gave me a ride" You pointed your thumb behind you.

"Hey, Jay!" Arin greeted.

"Oh" He heaved a sigh of relief "That's good."

An awkward silence fell over, partly because he was half-naked and you had no idea where to look.

"Well, that's what I came for. I guess I'll see you tomorrow" 

"No, hey." He tugged on your blouse when you spun around "You came all the way here. Come inside" He pushed his back on the door.

"Um, okay" You got in, pressing your arms together and ducking your head, afraid of making contact with his bare skin.

"Sorry for the mess" He shut the door, meticulously putting back the two chains and sliding lock.

What mess? You thought as you stepped into a space that was smaller than your parents' bedroom and easily neater; the tiny square table and kitchen counters were wiped and bare of any knickknacks, the stove was old but clean, and DVDs were stacked by height underneath the TV set placed in front of the sofa bed in the middle of the room. A folded ironing board hung next to broom on the yellow wall. A garbage bin stood beside the fridge.

"Thanks for the medicine. You eaten anything yet?" He placed the bag on the dining table and then went to the fridge.

"Uh, no, but I—"

He began to cough, his entire torso trembling.

"Jason, how about you lay down. I'll be fine, I brought Oreos"

"Oreos?"

"You can't have any, you have a sore throat. Get back to bed."

He hung his head, "Right." Then he grinned, back to flirting "No, I don't want to"

Oh, what the Hell? The man is sick. You decided to humor him and play along. "I'm very tempted to cuff your ears, you know" 

"C'mon I deserve more than that, don't I? I've been a  _bad_  boy, running in the rain and all."

You giggled "All right, that's enough. I'm serious, you need to lie down. Where's your bedroom?"

"Right here" He waved his hand over to the sofa bed.

"Really?" Crap. You and your mouth.

He chuckled but that turned into a coughing fit. You patted his back, "Let's get you to bed"

You fluffed his pillow and spread his blanket over him before moving to the kitchen to heat some water.

"What is this?" He eyed the liquid in the cup.

"It's ginger tea. Works for me all the time"

He took a hesitant sip.

"Well?"

He licked his lip, smiling "Tasty" 

He finished the cup in no time and when you got back with a refill he had passed out. You pushed his damp reddish chocolate hair away from his forehead and checked his temperature. He was burning up, and not in a good way. 

You returned to the kitchenette and looked for anything you could use to make a meal. All they had was a pack of hot dogs that would spoil by next week, a few spices and old vegetables.

You weren't stupid enough to go out and buy ingredients on your own in this neighborhood so you made do with what you had.

You decided to wait until the sun had set before you went to wake up your patient.

"Jason, I made dinner."

"Mhm . . . " He rolled over to face the backrest. 

You sighed, "Jones, get off your back and—" He snatched your wrist and hauled you to his chest before pulling the blanket over your heads.

His face was directly in front of yours and now you were both hot. 

"What the Hell!" You tried to sound pissed, which failed, and his expression was so peaceful you doubted that he was even awake to hear you.

He buried his nose in the curve where your shoulder met your neck. "You smell nice. . .like jasmines and lemons" 

Screw Mars. Volcano, we're in Venus.

"What're you doing here, [Name]?" He whispered, breath tickling your skin.

"I told you, I was worried"

He chuckled against your collar bone, "You're one naughty nurse. . . You shouldn't lead a guy on like this."

You tried to brush it off with a retort, but nothing came; not that it mattered if something did because you heard light snoring. Jason fell asleep on top of you.

He was too heavy and you grew tired from trying to push him off so you eventually joined him.

When you woke up you found a pair of big blue eyes watching you and you almost jumped off the sofa, which was now possible because there was no Jason holding you anymore.

"She's awake!" Amelia declared.

"Finally" Arin appeared, beaming "You're a great cook! You need to give Allen the recipe for that pumpkin soup"

Allen came and offered you his hand, you took it and hurriedly got to your feet.

"Thanks for the meal, doll" Jason leaned on the table, dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants. He wasn't wearing his glasses.

"What time is it?" You fixed your jeans around your waist.

Jason checked his watch, "Almost six-thirty"

"Shit" 

"That's a dollar in the swear jar!" Amelia, still in her uniform, grinned.

Jason laughed. "Guests don't count" 

"We better get going." Allen held your arm and you three went to the door. "Thanks for the tea, Jason" 

"Thanks for the meal!" Arin practically shouted, and as you boarded their limo she placed her palm on your cheek. "[Name], are you okay? You're red!"

Allen buckled his seatbelt, raising a brow, "Maybe you caught something?" 

___

Demi Lovato's Heart Attackboomed straight into your ears as you lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. 

The song was cut short by a new text message.

 **JASON:** Amelia won't shut up about your cooking. It cleared my sinuses instantly. You'd make a great nurse, if you know what I mean . . .

You unplugged your earphones.

 **YOU:**  You never told me you wear glasses.

His reply was instant.

 **JASON:** A boy needs his secrets. Or else life would be boring.

You smiled and touched your collarbone. 

_"[Name], are you okay? You're red!"_

_Allen buckled his seatbelt, raising a brow, "Maybe you caught something?"_

Maybe they were right.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

You watched Jason as he checked your worksheet. You've been watching him a lot lately, so you've noticed a couple of things about him that weren't noticeable at a single, careless glance.

His hair was parted at the left, he wore contact lenses that made his brown eyes appear a shade closer to burgundy, and he had a small scar that pierced his right brow.

His standard (flirty) smiles usually had the right corner of his lips curling up first and when he was really happy he displayed his teeth. 

You loved it when he smiled, but he was the hottest when he was teaching you math: Dark brows knitted together thoughtfully as he tried to make an example you could understand, the way he bit down on that red pen he used for checking your mistakes . . . You were sometimes jealous of that stupid pen.

"Checking me out?" Busted.

You let go of your braid and snatched the paper from him, "You wish"

He chuckled "Good news. You made no mistake this time"

You hummed as you read the paper, but then you caught him staring. "What?"

He leaned back on his chair, turning his eyes away, "Nothing."

"You're a grown-ass man, if you have something to tell me go ahead"

He rubbed his nape, "Bar—no, [Name], do you like baseball?"

"Not really." You put down the worksheet, "Are you asking me out?" You flushed wide-eyed at the unexpected cheeriness in your voice.

He cleared his throat "I'm taking Amelia to a game this Saturday and I—we bought an extra ticket by accident and I thought maybe you wanted to come" 

"Oh." You lowered your gaze. Now you were definitely humiliated. You genuinely thought he was asking you out, though to be honest you weren't sure if you'd accept if he was.

"Forget it. It was stupid" He tried to play it off with a forced laugh "Anyway, we're done for today. Come on, I'll drive you home" Why did he have to announce that? He always drove you home after your sessions, it was something of an unspoken arrangement between the two of you.

"Jason, wait— _Motherfucker!_ " You tripped on the faux cow-skin rug.

Possessing reflexes of a professional athlete, Jason spun around and caught you by the shoulders, but he wasn't fast enough to dodge your nose brushing on his lips.

You didn't even have time to melt in his arms because someone outside heard the racket and the doorknob twisted.

"Are you two all right?" Adaeze stepped inside and you quickly pulled away, cheeks on fire.

"Madam Prez" Jason saluted "Everything's okay"

She looked at you both with uneven brows but let it go "Okay then. Check your things, you might've left something"

Once she was gone, Jason let out a breath and gave you his standard smile "Has anybody ever told you . . . that you have the mouth of a salty truck driver?"

And just like that, you were laughing again, the awkwardness vanishing.

 

"By the way, I'm going to a baseball game this Saturday" 

You were eating dinner and you managed to silence your parents, cutting in their conversation about eating a chocolate bar with a fork and knife.

Your mother almost dropped her glass.

The spoon of corn and carrots hung in mid-air a centimeter from your father's mouth. He put the spoon down and chuckled, "Sorry, my ears were in shock. For a moment there I thought you said you were going to a baseball game this Saturday"

You bobbed your head "I am. So what do I wear to a baseball game?"

Your parents exchanged glances. 

"Try a t-shirt that says 'I don't belong here'"

"Dad, I'm serious"

"What? You don't even know the first thing about baseball!"

"Well, that's why I'm going. To learn."

Your mother gasped, "It's a boy"

"No, it's not." You sighed, "Okay, maybe it is, but it's not what you think. We're not going alone, we're going with his sister"

"Wait, is this the same boy who you've been hanging out with since the first day? The one who drove you here when you got lost?"

"Yes, but—"

"[Name], we get it. He's cute, but there have been. . .rumors about him and his family. Your father and I think you should stay away"

"And where did you hear these rumors?" You normally didn't talk back to your parents like this, but they knew better than to listen to gossip. They knew what slander could do, it almost destroyed your family.

You picked up your plate. "I'm finished" 

You put your dishes in the sink and then went straight to your room, where you threw open the closet and pulled out everything you owned. The process of choosing what to wear took you three hours this time.

In the end, when the Jones came to pick you up that weekend, you decided on a simple v-neck t-shirt, your favorite jeans that hung from all the right places, and a white cap. 

Jason greeted you from the window "You look great" 

"I always do" You went to the passenger seat, but Amelia was already there. 

"Oh, hey, Amelia" You greeted, but much to your shock, she narrowed her blue eyes at you. 

"Sorry about this, doll. She always sits in the front. You don't mind, do you?" 

You shook your head and got inside the backseat, trying not to make eye contact with the younger Jones sibling, who had a glare that made you think of the saying  _"If looks could kill"._ Well, if they could you'd be lasagna with teeth by now.

Unfortunately, Jason didn't seem to notice and kept babbling on and on about something on your way to the stadium, where Amelia proceeded to give you the cold shoulder while butting in your conversations with Jason and insisting that she sat in the middle. 

It took no time for you to realize what she was trying to do.  _Does protectiveness run in this family?_

"Hey, Jay" She raised her empty can of soda "I'm all out."

"Gotcha. Doll, you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine"

"Be right back" He ruffled Amelia's hair and snuck away.

"Okay, listen up" Whatever slither of civility she had disappeared the moment Jason was out of earshot "I don't care how nice he is to you or how much you're being nice to him. You stay away from my brother, hear me, floozy?" 

Damn. This girl hated you. 

"Amelia, I have no idea what you're talking about. Your brother and I are just friends"

"Friends? Is that what he calls them now? What a joke" She shot up from her seat and stomped away before you could follow her.

Left alone, you sat there, wondering what she meant by 'them'.

Jason eventually came back, "Hey. Where's Amelia?"

You thought of a lie "Bathroom"

"Oh, okay. Well, she wouldn't mind if I stole her seat while she's gone" 

You smiled feebly, still unable to shake Amelia's words out of your head; you didn't want to cause friction between the two so you just kept quiet.

"So," He shrugged off his jacket, revealing his biceps and tattoo. "How are you liking baseball so far?" 

You looked away, hoping he didn't catch your staring, and tied your hair into a ponytail; it was really starting make you warm, "I can see why people go crazy for it"

He laughed and was about to say something when suddenly, your faces flashed on the big screen, framed in red. Oh, shit.

The crowd around you roared in a chorus of "Kiss, kiss, kiss. . . !" Everybody watched with anticipation.

You turned to Jason, who seemed to be at a lost for words as well. The sportscasters began to cheer on as well.

"Come on, lovebirds, kiss! KISS, KISS!"

"KISS, KISS, KISS!"

Beside you, Jason let out a low growl and muttered "Fuck it" before slipping his hand on your nape. The audience applauded, but you forgot them and the rest of the world as you savored Jason's mouth on yours, because this was no chaste peck. It started like that, but you bit on his lower lip instinctively and then all bets were off.

He tasted sweet, like Oreos, but his kiss was anything but. He was rough and hungry and greedy. And God, you loved every minute of it.

You two finally pulled away for air, panting and hot as red, and you felt yourself wanting for seconds and more. Boy, were you in trouble.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pity on the generation that won't be able to appreciate the masterpiece that is Phineas and Ferb. Also, does anybody get the "T-shirt that says 'I don't belong here'" reference? Friends fans, where you at?!
> 
>  
> 
>  


	7. Chapter 7

There was no sleep for you that weekend, you spent it reminiscing on Jason's lips and his fingers on your skin. Every time you closed your eyes all you could see was him; the way he smiled, the way he laughed. There was doubt in your mind that you were falling for Jason Jones.

You've decided to confront him about it that Monday. But of course, confessions never go as planned and the moment he stepped inside the classroom you lost your focus. 

"Morning, doll face" 

Holding your copy of  _Anna Karenina_  up to your nose, you murmured a "Good morning" without making eye contact.

Jason, already used to your cold shoulder whenever you were disturbed from reading, brushed it off with a chuckle and went to his seat.

You were falling apart inside, and yet he was his usual self. That made your heart heavy. Didn't he like the kiss? You could've sworn you felt a spark, no—freaking fireworks go off between you two during that kiss.

You could've waited until lunchtime, but Jason always disappeared to the rooftop during the break and lunch was reserved for the twins. So that left after school, during the tutoring session.

Unfortunately, Jason was interested in anything but the kiss and whenever you tried to bring it up, he'd start pointing out a mistake you made in the formula or explaining how to find the x. 

"So, you carry this to—"

"Jason"

"Barbie, I can't teach you if you keep trying to distract me" He said it with a grin but his voice was quiet, like if he didn't whisper the alternative would be yelling, and that terrified you. But you needed to know if he felt the same way.

"I'm sorry, but we need to talk about what happened"

He dropped the red pen, "[Name], not everybody here can afford to waste time the way you do. I have other things to take care of, so either you pay attention or we just stop right now"

You stared at him. 

Okay. You thought bitterly,  _Message received_.

"You're right." You said under your breath "I'm sorry for wasting your time"

His mouth hung open, looking like it wanted to say something, but he never did. He just watched you pack up and leave.

It took all your willpower not to slam the door close as you exited the office.

"Dammit, dammit . . . " You wiped the tears with the back of your hand, and not seeing clearly, you bumped into someone.

The scent of a familiar Axe cologne overwhelmed your nostrils, and you dared yourself to look up. Blue eyes, blonde hair. No way. This can't be fucking happening. 

He whispered your name in surprise. Was his voice deeper than before? No, maybe you were just imagining it.

Arthur appeared "Oh, [Name], good afternoon." 

Your ability to form words had vanished and you just stared at this man, this man who almost destroyed your future.

"Have you been crying?" Arthur asked. 

You shook your head and hoped that Arthur would sense that you didn't need anybody comforting you right now. Thankfully, he did and said nothing. But then he also noticed that Mathias still hasn't let you go. "Mister Køhler?"

Finally, his iron-grip unclamped from your arms and Mathias put on his practiced smile "Sorry about that."

Arthur looked at the two of you with uneven brows "Do you know each other?"

"Yes, we do." Mathias nodded and turned to him "She used to be one of my students."

It was part of the truth, so you bit your tongue and said nothing. 

"I see, well, I'm sorry to cut your reunion short but the principal wants to speak with you immediately."

"Right, of course. I'll see you around, Miss [Lastname]" He patted your shoulder and you flinched at the contact. You used to adore his touches, now you couldn't believe you let those hands anywhere near you.

They entered the office just when Jason stepped out. 

You glared at him and spun on your heels. Two different breeds of assholes in the same school, just your luck.

"[Name], wait" Jason was taller than you, which meant his strides were larger, plus he wasn't wearing heels so he caught up to you without problem.

"Please, hear me out"

"Leave me alone"

He grabbed your arm and then led you inside the ladies' room "Please . . . "

"I get it. It was just a stupid kiss, right? Means nothing" 

"Let me explain"

Fresh hot tears pricked your eyes again, "There is nothing to explain. You're not into me, I understand. I get the message" 

He pushed you to the wall, "No, that's not the message"

Time stopped, brain fizzed, heart raced. Breath? Out of. Jason was kissing you, and it wasn't for the camera or an audience. He kissed you because he wanted to.

When he finally pulled away, he still had your cheeks cupped in his hands, "This . . . this and the one before . . . you have no idea how much I've wanted to do this to you. You have no idea how many sleepless nights I've been through just staring into nothing and thinking about you because . . . " He chuckled dryly "Do you wanna hear something insane?"

You didn't say anything.

He leaned in, so close your foreheads were touching "I think I'm falling . . . no" He shook his head gently, his bangs tickling your skin "I know I'm in love with you."

You were going to tell him you felt the same way, that you loved him, too, but he dropped his arms to his sides. 

He wore a smile that broke your heart. "Which is why we can't be together." 


	8. Chapter 8

Early as seven a.m. and eyes have been following you around since you woke up—parents included—staring like you grew bat wings. Actually, you would've preferred it if you did grow functional wings, at least you could fly away from here and just disappear.

"What is it?" You finally snapped and the twins jolted back, Arin almost fell off your desk.

Allen cleared his throat, "It's just that you look . . . different today."

"I always do. I never wear the same thing in the same week." (Unless it was your favorite pair of skinny jeans.)

Arin nodded, "Yeah, and today you look like you're about to walk down the runway featuring Ralph Lauren's funeral collection."

You were in no mood for bright colors so you wore a conservative black dress with a matching headband and ballet flats. There was a saying that clothes reflected personality, and right now you were a gloomy gothic fashionista; just because you felt like garbage with your heart in the gutter at the moment didn't mean you had to dress like it. However, no amount of concealer could cover up your swollen eyes after last night's crying session.

Arin nudged Allen with an elbow.

He sighed and asked, "Did something happen between you and Jason?"

When Jason arrived that morning he didn't even spare you a glance, which was great because that was what you expected. Your alleged "breakup" with him took place yesterday, which meant the event was still fresh in your mind, and every time you closed your eyes his face would form on the back of your lids as his voice echoed in the inside of your skull.

_"I think I'm falling . . . no" He shook his head gently, his bangs tickling your skin "I know I'm in love with you."_

_You were going to tell him you felt the same way, that you loved him, too, but he dropped his arms to his sides._

_He wore a smile that broke your heart. "Which is why we can't be together."_

_You clenched your jaw close, teeth gritting. "You're an asshole, Jason Jones. You think it's funny to play with someone like this? Fine, I'll bite." You pushed him off you._

_He said nothing as you went for the door._

_"Let's just pretend this conversation never happened. Better yet, let's pretend we don't know each other."_

"We just had a falling out." You reassured your friends, but they remained unconvinced as they watched you with uneven brows, though were wise enough to leave the subject for now.

However, if you were to be completely honest, Jason made up only a quarter of your problem. You cried about him and you, and how much you regretted falling for the son of a bitch, but what really weighed down on you was Mathias' appearance in the school, which you didn't mention to your parents because you didn't want to cause them more distress than you already did. After all, it was your fault that your father decided to take that job offer. His daughter getting bullied by her schoolmates and he himself getting harassed almost everywhere he went barring his workplace (where he was close with everyone) was motivation enough for a move.

Thankfully, your tears tired you out eventually and you lost consciousness by eleven p.m.

Mathias' scent alone brought many painful memories back to life; many regrets you didn't want to share with anybody else.

You pulled your backpack to your lap and fished for a pencil; hopefully school, mind-numbing as it was sometimes, would distract you momentarily.

"Everyone please take your seats."

The twins had disappeared from your desk and you heard giggling from the girls seated behind you. You glanced up and dropped your pencil case, your fruit-scented gel pens and mechanical pencils and food-shaped erasers spilled out onto the ground.

Today was Tuesday, which meant first period was math. Sweet and thoughtful Mr. O'Brien was dead, which meant a new math teacher.

New math teacher stood in front of the class with his spiked hair and striped pants that made him seem taller than he really was. Blue eyes locked with yours.

On the blackboard he already wrote his name in chalk,  _Mr. Køhler._

Your classmates turned their attention away from Mathias to you, sensing something in the air. From their row the twins looked at you questioningly with open mouths.

Swallowing the nasty lump in your throat, you bent down, whispering an apology as you retrieved your pencil case.

Was it too late to pray for those wings?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> This chapter will contain sensitive topics that may offend some readers. Please think first and know that you've been warned before you write anything in the comment section.
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
> 
> (>.<)

 

"Youth is wasted on the dumb," no truer words have ever been spoken.

You were a year and a half younger when you met Mathias, not to mention a degree dumber than you were today. Actually, more than just one degree—you were the poster girl for modern Little Red Riding Hoods: Naïve and gullible and fucking stupid. You had to be devoured by a wolf before you could learn a valuable lesson.

But you've grown since then, and Mathias didn't scare you anymore.

That's what you told yourself anyway. Ever since his transfer to Blackwell Academy you haven't had a moment's peace and every day in and out of school was spent paralyzed by raw nerves, fearing at what he might do.

So far he hasn't done anything, but knowing him he was definitely planning a big surprise for you. Your way of coping was simple enough, stiff upper lip on the outside and slowly approaching death by ice cream in your bedroom at night.

Your mother knocked on the door before peering inside, "Honey, we need to talk."

You didn't lift your head up from the vanilla-scented pillow and your voice came out muffled as you replied _"About what?"_

She and your father stepped in. "You've been acting strange lately, and by strange we mean bursting a blood vessel at every little thing. Like your water being too hot or cold, or your cereal too soggy . . . "

"Or the apple too sweet. Or yelling too long at the coffee table after you stubbed your toe on it, and then the rug because your heel got caught and you almost tripped." Your father noted.

You didn't move.

"We know that it's been hard, but you were happy when we came here. Now you're back to being what you were when—" Your mother closed her mouth immediately when you pulled yourself up into a sitting position. Mathias and everything else connected to him were considered taboo in this household.

You inhaled, pushing your wet strands away from your tear-stained face. "I'm okay—just exhausted with school. I'm sorry for taking it all out on you."

"Honey, there's something else." Your father said, "I have to go to Boracay for a four-day business meeting and I'm allowed to bring one person."

"Boracay the island?"

Your mom nodded and grinned, "You can finally show off that fifty-dollar bikini you bought last month."

You thought about it: White sand, clear water, and above all, spending four days latitudes away from Mathias and Jason. Tempting.

"No thanks." You decided as the idea of sunburns and slow Wi-Fi connection popped into mind "I'm in no mood for swimming or any fun in the sun right now. But you guys go on ahead. Really, I'll be fine." After what you've put them through? They deserved this vacation, and you deserved worse parents.

They exchanged glances. The twins did that too. Was that a thing for close people? Arin and Allen were already the same specimen separated only by one chromosome, which meant you could never outdo the other when it came to getting close to one of them. Meanwhile your parents were madly in love, having reached that _disgustingly_ sweet level of intimacy where farting in front of each other was no issue at all.

You frowned and wondered if you'd ever get close to anyone like that, platonic or otherwise. What if "the one" was one of the boys you've never noticed in the past, that you've already crossed paths with him and you didn't even know?

You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose. You really shouldn't have binge-watched How I Met Your Mother the other day.

"We're right here if you want to talk" Your mother said, "but we know you hate to talk"

"So . . . " Your dad reached into his wallet "We're giving you permission to use my credit card for three whole hours."

Giving an emotionally unstable teenager access to huge amounts of money probably wasn't the best idea. Giving an emotionally unstable teenage girl who loved shopping a credit card? Disaster waiting to happen.

It showed how much your parents have learned to trust your judgment again. This was the perfect time to prove yourself.

"You can use it and your mom's car tomorrow, but please—" You flung yourself at them, bouncing up and down.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I promise I won't go overboard"

They laughed and your mother kissed your forehead, "Come on downstairs, your dad and I made brownies."

___

You couldn't believe this didn't work.

You plopped down on the edge of the fountain and laid down the bags—Forever 21, Abercrombie, Aeropostale and Urban Outfitters by your feet and the sick feeling in the bottom of your stomach was still there. You had new shoes and clothes and accessories . . . which meant more of your parents' cash drained by you.

"Dammit." You cursed and fixed the strap of your purse as you stood.

You considered returning them, but then Golden Girl Blanche's words came to you: "Crying is for plain women. Pretty women go shopping." You giggled and hoped one of the shops here have all seasons in Blu-ray.

Your train of thought was disrupted by an anonymous number calling. Your heart stopped. You hated phone calls, they seemed so urgent—not to mention you were reminded of those Asian movies where you receive a call telling you you're about to die. And then you do.

You clicked your tongue and answered anyway, "Hello"

Heavy breathing.

You rolled your eyes, "Okay, who is this?"

Chuckling. "You know who I am, [Name]"

"Mathias." You cleared your throat in an attempt to stop the panic that made your voice high, "How did you get this number?"

"I always loved it when you squeaked for me."

You resisted the urge to use the f word on him.

"Meet me in the parking lot. Red 11. You have fifteen minutes" He ordered and then hung up.

Your fist trembled as you clutched onto the phone like it was a life line. The last thing you needed was to be in a poorly lit, possibly isolated place with him where help couldn't reach you immediately, but not going wasn't option.

Thankfully you wore sneakers for tonight's shopping spree so you had time to drop the bags into your car in Blue 36 before running to Red 11, where a familiar white Cadillac and its owner waited for you.

Mathias had a very young face so dressing in casual clothes like a simple jacket and jeans made him look more like a college student than a twenty-four-year-old teacher.

_Why oh why did you fall for those baby blue eyes?_

He smiled, showing off his perfect set of teeth, _"Min elskede"_ You used to love it when he used that pet name on you, now it just made your skin crawl. Actually, just the mention of him alone made you shiver—and not in a good way.

You didn't look at him, instead you focused your sight on his white car. You lost your first time in the backseat of that Cadillac.

"What do you want?" You asked again, voice barely above a whisper.

"I've missed you."

Your blood, which had run cold earlier, was now on the brink of boiling. But you kept the lid on that pot and calmly said, "I'm leaving."

"Don't be so aloof with me, darling. We used to be so close"

"That was before you tried to use me, you lying—" You bit down on your tongue as he swung a short brown envelope in front of you.

"You remember how I nearly ruined you?"

You _really_ wanted to use that f word now. You took a deep breath and asked what he wanted.

"If you want me stay quiet you better keep your mouth shut about me, because if I go down I'll drag you and your poor parents to Hell with me. Do you understand?"

You looked down and crossed your arms, "Mum's the word."

He smiled "Good girl."

He tossed the envelope into the driver seat window and took a step forward. You held your ground and stayed put even when his fingers brushed over your chin, "How about I give you your reward?"

You caught his wrist and met his gaze.

He arched an eyebrow, "Your glare is scarier than I remembered. Did you get to practice on somebody else?"

You threw back his arm and spun around, you've wasted enough of your time on this asshole already. You walked evenly at first.

Once you reached the staircase you broke into a sprint. You needed to run, because if you didn't you might break down. You were already too exhausted from shopping to have another sobbing episode, but in your desperation you didn't immediately notice the hood of a second-hand black Chevy on your left.

Headlights flashed and your body was shocked to a stop, you didn't hesitate to yell a string of curses as your right ankle gave out from the sudden shift of weight and you rolled on the concrete floor.

The car skidded to the side and the driver got out. He shouted your name, and you pondered over the existence of a governing force in the universe and if it took pleasure in making fun of the puny humans of Earth as Jason knelt down to examine you.

You lifted your arm, grazed and dirty with rubble but nothing hurt, "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You just got hit by a car."

"Almost. Look" You stood up "No broken bones, I'm in one piece"

"We don't know that for sure, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"I don't need to go to a freaking a hospital. I'm fine."

"No" He grabbed your wrist and forced your torso to him "The ranking goes: Great, good, okay, not okay, I hate you, fine."

Your jaw dropped before you could prevent it and you stared at him wide-eyed, "Did . . . did you seriously just quote _2 Broke Girls_?"

The right corner of his mouth curved upward, "Maybe."

You blinked.

Then you hissed through clenched teeth and finally, you growled, knuckles turning white as you held them close to you.

"Fuck you, Jason!" You snarled.

His grin broke free and consumed the rest of his face, soon enough his entire body shook with laughter. "Come on, Barbie, get in the car."

"Screw you." But before you could bat an eyelash he was already hauling you over his shoulder.

"I realize that this is no way to carry someone who probably fractured a bone, but it's either this or I knock you unconscious." By this point you knew that he wasn't even worrying about any potential injury and was just playing around. However, he was ambling towards his car.

Thinking fast, you dipped your hand inside his jacket and then pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"Hey, that's cheating!" He bent over and you jumped out of his grip and landed on your feet.

"ASS!" You then ran away.

You eventually spotted your mom's sedan, practically diving into the driver's seat once you were near enough. You buckled up and shoved the key into the ignition. The engine rumbled softly.

Your fingers hovered on the shift lever.

You then pushed the rearview mirror towards you. Tears spilled down your cheeks, but that wasn't all, your shoulders were shaking and you were smiling. You were laughing.

You dropped your head on the steering wheel and laughed some more.

God, you really loved that boy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Min elskede – Danish for "my love".
> 
>  
> 
> If you are NOT DONE with this chapter then DO NOT READ this author's note:
> 
> > I do NOT approve of romantic/sexual relationships between a teacher and an underage student, but to be clear, Mathias wasn't the Reader's teacher teacher when they had their fling. He was just a student teacher then, BUT she was sixteen to seventeen and he was twenty-two, so technically . . . it's still gross. It's based on Aria and Ezra's relationship (Pretty Little Liars), which would've been a tad less gross if she was eighteen, but she was sixteen so . . . meh. I know that in some places the age of consent is sixteen and sometimes even thirteen, but that's too young if you ask me.
> 
> > I had concerns with the Reader losing her v-card to Mathias, but I figured the story wouldn't be as convincing, and simply kissing and touching without scoring a homerun didn't suit the plot and it wouldn't make sense. And yes, I'm aware that sex between them is (well, was) considered statutory rape, so for the love of Jason and drama and romance keep your snarky comments to yourself.
> 
> > If any of the above bothers you . . . well, so what? This kingdom is mine and mine alone to rule. BD (JOHN WICK FANS, WHERE ARE YOU?) Love it or leave it.


	10. Chapter 10

The bell rang and on cue, Jason strolled in. Your eyes met and he winked. You bit down a giggle, ignoring the twins' teasing grins.

You were still unsure of where your relationship with him stood, but at the moment you were satisfied with being back in speaking terms with him.

Jason might've been the source of a lot of bitter tears but in the past months he made you laugh better than anyone. You wanted to be his friend even if it hurt to look at him.

Ever since the parking lot incident, all you had to do was conjure him up in your mind and your entire body would feel lighter.

Unfortunately, when math class came, just remembering your time with Jason wasn't enough to distract you from the Devil, who always stood in front of class and with his boyish smile and hipster jokes would charm everyone into falling for his new gorgeous teacher in school act.

Barf.

Been there, done that.

You couldn't stop tapping your foot, it was the only way to help suppress the urge to call Adaeze or the principal and tell them the truth about this asshole.

 _And tell them what?_ You sighed. It wasn't he like he raped you. Well, okay, legally speaking he did, but you were seventeen, and you were lucid, and you knew exactly what you said yes to when you joined him in the backseat of his Cadillac that night. It wouldn't have been any different if he was the basketball captain or if you were a fellow student teacher—you _wanted_ to give it to him.

That's why what he did hurt so much. You trusted him and he betrayed you.

You bit down on your lip. He did something unforgivable, and to this day tremors of fury shook you to the bone at the mere recollection of the past.

You went through your twelve labors, but you were stupid to think that leaving loose ends behind would spare you of future problems.

The last teacher for today gave her assignment and as you packed up your things your phone buzzed with a new message.

 **MATHIAS:** I want to talk to you.

You considered blocking his number, but he'd just find other ways to mess with you and you didn't want to think of those other options, and you sure as Hell didn't want to know, so you texted him an OK and slung your backpack over your shoulders.

Someone breathed behind you.

You secured a hand over your neck and spun around, whole body alert as your eyes narrowed. The first thing you saw was a pair of calloused palms held up defensively. You glanced up and then sighed. "Jason."

"Sorry, Barbie. Didn't mean to scare you."

You gathered all your hair on one side, "Don't worry about it."

"Listen, I . . . I need to talk to you. It's important, and we can't discuss it here."

You examined his face; he bore dark circles symptomatic of restless nights. He must've done a lot of thinking, too.

"No flirting in school grounds."

You and Jason jerked your heads to the doorway where Mathias leaned with arms crossed over his chest. He was chuckling at his own joke, but his half-smile carried something dark.

"Excuse us, Mr. Jones, but I'd like to have a private conversation with the lady concerning her grades."

You silently prayed for Jason to make up an excuse for you both, but instead he squeezed your elbow softly and bent down to whisper, "I'll wait for you in my car."

He strolled away from you and you had to wring your hands together to stop yourself from taking him by the arm and begging him to stay.

"Sir." He nodded at Mathias.

Mathias shut the door once Jason stepped outside, but he waited three minutes before speaking again.

"He's some kid. Did you know he's on a full scholarship? Been that way since grade school, apparently." He calmly crossed the room and approached your desk "Kind of makes you wonder how he can afford his ride."

You kind of wondered yourself. Jason mentioned that his Chevy was old, but its paint job was flawless and everything functioned smoothly, and the same thing was true about his Harley, but you figured that they might've been gifts from a relative. Come to think of it, you haven't heard much about his family; the only person he lived with was Amelia, and when you asked him about their parents he ended the chat by casually informing you that they were dead.

"I recognize that look" Mathias stood right in front of you now. "You love him."

You didn't deny it.

"You used to look at me in the same way."

Outside the building, thunder boomed and water drizzled down the window panes.

"Doesn't the rain remind you of our first time in the shower together? I can still remember how red you were after that" His cologne was all over you now.

"And how warm you felt when I did this . . . " Time slowed down as the tips of his fingers brushed the bare skin on the back of your knee.

Your breath hitched.

One foot stepped back as you swung your wrists upward to strike his neck and he pulled back immediately. You sped out the room as he leaned on a chair and coughed.

As promised, Jason's car was already waiting for you by the gates and you braved through the rain without even bothering to take out your umbrella.

"What happened?" His brows knitted together as he watched you heaved yourself inside the passenger seat.

"Please just drive" You cried with your voice already breaking mid-sentence.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No!" You grabbed his jacket and pleaded, "No, please . . . My parents can't see me like this."

He gaped at you for a split second and you paled as his mouth twisted into scowl "What happened?" He growled.

Something vibrated from inside the pocket of your skirt.

 **MATHIAS:** You bitch.

 **MATHIAS:** I'll let this one go for old time's sake, but the next time you resist me you won't like the results.

You whimpered at the threat.

 **MATHIAS:** Remember, if I go down I won't go down alone.

Too distracted by your sobbing, you didn't resist when Jason carefully took the phone from you. You laid your head on the window as he read the messages.

"What the Hell . . . " He shut off the phone as he turned his attention back to you "[Name], did that asshole touch you?"

"He . . . h-he tried to . . . but I-I . . . "

Jason rested a hand on your shoulder, "Easy, easy. Just breathe."

You gulped and wiped away the tears, inhaling and exhaling until your lungs finally stabled, "C-can we please start the car? I want to get away from here."

Without missing a beat Jason pushed on the accelerator and didn't speak again until you were miles away from the school.

"Are you going to tell me what happened in there or do we keep playing 'guess what' until the gas runs out?"

You sniffed "Promise me you won't tell anybody else. Not the cops . . . not Adaeze or the twins."

His grip on the wheel tightened, only loosening when he reluctantly replied, "All right, I promise"

You closed your eyes and told your story.

"It was second day of junior year. Mathias was one of the student teachers assigned to Ravenhearst High. He was an instant hit with everyone, especially the girls, including me. His specialty was math, which was my worst subject. I failed two tests and our actual math teacher had Mathias tutor me after school and every Saturday. I've been crushing on him for some time now and . . . the way he acted around me, always looking my way first when he entered the room, I thought for sure he liked me too." You glanced sideways. Jason was leaning, all humor drained from his face.

You stared at the drops of rain rolling down the windshield and continued, "Then about two weeks later, while we finished up in the library . . . we kissed. I don't remember who instigated it but I loved every moment of it. It was my first kiss and back then I thought it was perfect."

A forbidden kiss in the dark, just like Romeo and Juliet. The moment felt so right that you forgot that Shakespeare wrote that play to warn youngsters like you of the dangers of falling too fast. And that they died at the end.

"We started seeing each other in secret and I couldn't be happier. I mean come on, a real-life forbidden romance? That's every romantic's wet dream." You chuckled dryly.

"How serious were you two?" Jason asked, though the stone-cold look in his face told you that he already knew the answer.

You grinned weakly, "He was my first, Jason."

His breath was shaky as he exhaled. He parked the car to one side of the road so his concentration was on you alone.

"We were happy." You said "But someone—my science teacher, Mr. Thredson found out about us and threatened to tell the school unless . . . "

"Unless what?" His voice was low and barely audible.

You sniffed, "Unless I slept with him too"

The vein in his forehead was close to popping, "You didn't—"

"Of course not, I'd rather drop dead than have sex with Thredson. He was forty-eight, married, and had two children. The son of a bitch even threatened to fail me."

"What did Mathias do?"

Your lower lip quivered as you gave him a smile, "He ordered me to sleep with Thredson."

"That piece of shit!" He cussed, nostrils flaring, but quickly apologized when you flinched at his outburst.

You shook your head "It's okay. I told my parents what happened."

"Then why aren't these assholes in jail? Didn't you file a complaint?"

"Jason, remember when I said Mathias was my first time? It wasn't the last time we slept together, and I didn't know it but he took pictures of me. Just me. H-he sent me an email that said if the police found out then everyone would know how much of a . . . a big slut I was." You swallowed back the tears, "And to show that he was serious he sent a picture of me topless to everybody at school."

You shifted in your seat, "That's why we moved."

Jason was silent. His expression was unreadable. You rubbed your arm and called his name worriedly.

After an agonizing one minute, he finally spoke "[Name] . . . I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve that"

You shrugged and laughed, "Who does?"

"Mathias is back. What happens now?"

You stopped laughing. "I . . . I don't know."

You sat there with Jason, neither of you breathed a word until you got sick of the heavy silence.

"You said earlier that we needed to discuss something"

Jason blinked, shook his head, and then looked at you. He opened his mouth, but was cut off by the chorus of Hannah Montana's Supergirl playing from his phone.

He hit answer.

"Amelia, I told you to take the train home today, I—yes, I'm with her . . . "

You listened in, feeling a bit guilty.

"That's not the case . . . Amelia!" He sighed "She hung up. Dammit."

"Go pick her up. I'm okay now, you can drop me off at the bus stop."

He turned the wheel, "Don't worry about it. She's already mad at me so might as well take you home now." He snickered.

You picked at the hem of your skirt. "Jason?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

He flashed you his crooked grin, "Anything for you."

You furrowed your brows "I mean it."

"So do I."

Once you reached your place, you unbuckled your seatbelt, leaned over to Jason's side, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked, amused.

You blushed but didn't break eye contact "A thank you for everything and to let you know that I'm okay with being just friends."

His lips flattened into a line.

"I'll see you around" You hopped onto the pavement and closed the door. 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> Mature themes and sensitive topics ahead. Readers, prepare to be shookt.
> 
> THIS IS MORE SERIOUS THAN THE LAST TIME SO PLEASE HEED MY WARNING.

 

Mathias was yet to make another move, but Jason was absent again—this time he phone in and told Allen that he had a family emergency. You tried to call but his line was unavailable, you just hoped that he and Amelia were okay.

All-in-all as you entered your empty home, you gave this day a rating of tolerable.

Your parents had left for the airport before the break of dawn, leaving post-its around the house; like the one by the front door telling you to always keep it locked, and another next to the bathroom mirror reminding you to turn off the lights and the faucet once you were done. Like you needed those reminders. After what happened between Mathias you didn't even accept Facebook friend requests from people you didn't know in real life.

You rolled your eyes but didn't pull the note off the wall as you stripped down and stepped into the tub, nodding along the music blasting from your earbuds.

It was a Friday and you were home alone. You invited the twins over but they had a dinner party to attend, so you figured, _Oh, what the Hell?_

After your warm bath you peeled off the charcoal mask and slipped into a plain white t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants one size too big. Homework could wait. Tonight was movie night.

Setting the popcorn on the coffee table you connected your laptop to the TV and opened the videos folder.

"Eenie, meenie, miney, mo. . ."

As you double-clicked the file named _Tag_ , your phone vibrated with a familiar song.

You snatched it from the couch armrest and plopped down on the cushion. You didn't want to come off as nosy so you started the conversation with a joke instead of asking straight away what happened with him and his sister, "Jones, this better be good. I am about to watch a Japanese horror movie."

"Hm . . . Do you know that 80s movie named after these . . . humanized Power Puff Girls that couldn't fly and thought that they were cool but really were just a bunch of basic bitches?" Jason's voice was husky as he described the film, "And these high schoolers get killed and the movie is supposed to be some black comedy or satire or some shit. What . . . what was it again?"

You dragged a throw pillow over your crossed legs "I think you're talking about _Heathers_. Yet another proof that Jasons are bad news."

"Oh, yeah!" He exclaimed, having the biggest eureka moment "Now I remember"

"It's been turned into a musical, saw it with my friends—sorry, ex-friends last year. A little freaky, but the fun kind of freaky."

His chuckled deeply, "Whaddaya say we get freaky right now and have our own fun?"

Your brows furrowed "Jason, are you drunk?"

His laughter mixed with dry coughing "Not drunk enough. I mean I managed to drive all the way here without killing myself so. . .hm. . ." He hummed.

You dashed to the window facing the front yard. There he was, leaning on his bike with his shoulders drooping unevenly.

"Wait right there. I'm coming out" You reached for the lock but Jason cut in.

"Don't do it, doll face." He warned "I'm still drunk, which means you coming near me is a big no-no. I don't know what I might do if you come close enough for me to touch"

Your palms sweated. You didn't like how he was talking "Why are you here?"

"'Coz I'm a dick."

"Jason."

"I wanted to see you, [Name]." He said matter-of-factly and you flushed at how sincere he sounded "I couldn't stop thinking about you today. Hell, I've been thinking a lot about you for some time now, Barbie. But you already know that."

He sat down on the sidewalk "I want to hear your voice. Talk to me. Anything."

"Look, my parents are out of town for a few days. You can crash here tonight"

"You shouldn't do that. If you invite me in like that I might get the wrong idea and I won't be able to keep my anything to myself" He clicked his tongue and smacked the side of his head "Sorry. I'm scaring you again, aren't I? I shouldn't have called."

"Jason, please. You're in no condition to drive anywhere. If you're not coming in then I'm staying with you until you sober up."

"Sure you are"

"Don't test me" You turned the doorknob.

"You're one stubborn girl . . . " He mumbled, "Maybe I should spank you"

Ignoring the late evening breeze, you jogged towards him. "That's my line, you prick. Now get up and come inside before I drag you by the ear."

"Don't be like that, mommy" Up close you saw that he had his glasses on.

"Jason, I am not joking."

"Yeah, I know." He stumbled as he pushed himself to his feet and you grabbed his arms before he could fall back.

He flashed you a teasing grin "I just love it when you talk dirty to me"

"Maybe that should be your new ringtone." Holding his much larger hand, you led him inside the house.

You brought him into your bedroom and ordered him to stay put while you went to get him some of your dad's clothes.

When you returned Jason lay on the floor unconscious, his glasses on the nightstand.

You sighed and knelt beside him. You patted his cheek gently, "Jason . . . wake up. I got you something to wear."

His eyelids fluttered open, his glossy eyes slowly focused on your face. He stared, "You know, this is the first time I've seen you without makeup."

You nodded.

His chin angled sideward "What's that?"

"What?"

"That pink thing on your hair."

"Oh, this" You tugged it off and gave it to him "It's a scrunchie."

"Aren't these supposed to be outdated? Like malt shops"

You snorted "I'm into fashion but I have my own style. I happen to like scrunchies—and malt shops will never be outdated"

He dropped the hair tie and reached to play with your curls. He then touched your left ear "Your earring is gone."

"Never mind that" You gently pushed his fingers away, "Jason, please tell me what happened. I seriously doubt that you're one to frequent a bar"

He laughed "What do you know about me, doll?"

"I know that you love your sister and something bad must've happened for you to suddenly open a bottle"

"I stand corrected. But it's not just Amelia" He sat up and took you by surprise when he placed his head on your chest.

Exhaling, you relaxed your muscles and returned the hug.

"You may be okay with being just friends but I'm not." He whispered and next thing you knew you were kissing again.

"You told me we couldn't be together" You said.

He untangled himself from you "[Name], wanna know why my sister hates you so much?"

"Very much"

He got to his feet and paced to one side of the room "She thinks you're a customer. My customer."

You just looked at him until slowly . . . the gears of your brain worked together "Oh, my God."

Jason watched as you figured it out, a small and weak smile on his tired face.

You jumped into a stand "You're a—"

"Was" He corrected, "I was a hooker. But what difference does it make, right?"

"W-w-why?" Words were a chore, your mind was still stuck on the escort thing.

He ran his hand through his hair "My mom left when Amelia turned eleven and then dad died of lung cancer. I worked at fast food shops and construction sites, but it wasn't enough. We were going to lose our house"

You gawked at him.

"I started when I was sixteen"

 _Sixteen._ You repeated quietly. _Sixteen-year-old Jason selling his backside to the street._ The picture was so wrong.

"Amelia found out, of course. Begged me to stop and threatened to run away if I didn't. Thank God I . . . I managed to save enough to get us out of debt by the time she found out." He gazed at a random framed photo of New York as he continued in the softest whisper, "Yesterday, when I went to pick her up she was gone. I asked the security guard and he said that she went with a classmate. Amelia didn't come home until around noon today . . . Her boyfriend took her to the hospital last night."

He turned back to you, "She's pregnant."

You gasped. Oh, no.

"I can't believe I just told you that." He cursed and then sighed "I'll leave." Jason shoved his fists into his jacket and strode towards the door, but then he heard you sniff.

You didn't bother to wipe the tears away as you quivered and spoke "I'm sorry"

His eyes widened and he quickly pulled you to his chest.

"I'm so sorry that had to happen to you, Jason. And Amelia . . . I-I'm so sorry—" You cried. Jason Jones, the boy who made math tolerable, who made you enjoy baseball, who made you laugh and cry and smile.

"You have nothing to say sorry for."

You disagreed "I called you an asshole and a p-prick and a jerk and I-I. . ."

He lifted you up and carried you to the bed. He kissed your forehead. "You've cried enough already, [Name]. Just go to sleep, baby"

___

"Does Amelia know that you were cruising around on your bike plastered?" You asked Jason once he returned from his shower. Since he'd be on his way soon he just put on his jeans instead of the clothes you brought him.

"No, I left immediately after she gave me the news. I was just so angry." He hung the towel over a chair and grinned "Thanks for the briefs, by the way. I hope your dad won't be looking for them"

You shrugged "Keep them. Mom bought him an entire closet for their trip but my dad hates new underwear so he left them here."

His smile faded and he lowered his gaze, "Listen, I know you probably don't want to talk about this"

You raised your hand "Whatever it is then you're right. I don't. Let's just agree to not think about those things at least for this morning."

He bobbed his head, "Okay. Just good things for now"

He sat next to you and pressed his mouth on yours. You happily accepted, mentally giving yourself a pat on the back for brushing your teeth before he woke up.

You circled your arms around his neck and pulled him in. Jason's left hand rested on the mattress to steady himself on top of you while his right tingled the back of your neck before moving to your collarbone and then cupping your breast, which was still covered by two layers of clothing.

He squeezed his knee between your thighs and you moaned softly at the pressure.

"Jason . . . " You whispered his name as you reached for his pants, but he pulled away, taking his hands and knees with him.

You whined.

"Sorry, doll" He panted "We can't do this, not right now"

"If you're worried about having sex with a virgin don't be, you know that I've done this before"

He chuckled "I mean we don't have protection. One pregnant lady in my life is enough"

You said nothing, you realized that he was right but your body was aching and if the two of you had gone any further you probably couldn't have cared less about safe sex. Hormones were overwhelming and could fizz a person's neurons. No wonder teenagers get so stupid.

You gasped when his arms wrung around your legs and pulled your hips closer to the edge of the bed, your feet now on the floor.

"Don't worry" He smiled at you, then lifted the hem of your t-shirt to kiss a hip bone "I can finish what I started"

He fingered the waistband of your sweatpants and panties and then gently tugged them off, before throwing them aside. You blushed and took back what you said about doing this before, your time with Mathias was one thing but Jason was. . .

When he looked at you the single butterfly in your stomach multiplied, and they didn't just flutter harmlessly, they brewed up storms and tornadoes and an earthquake that resonated throughout every part of you.

Your entire body burned but you shivered under his distracted gaze. He brushed his tongue over his upper lip. You couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop staring and finish what you started" You said, voice breaking.

He smiled and then kissed your thigh before moving closer. The tip of his tongue met with your folds and you moaned, back arching.

He slowly wrapped his lips around your clit, making you squirm in his hold. A hot, tight knot formed in your belly and you grabbed onto the comforter.

You cursed him for taking his damn time.

"Mhm . . . " He hummed against you, sending vibrations up your spine and pulling your legs together, but he held them down as he leaned in, sucking harder.

You thought about Jason's kisses, rough but skilled, and then passionate and breathtaking. Your knot twisted tighter and tighter.

You called out his name.

Your hips buckled from his sucking and he slipped his palms under your ass. He gave your cheeks a squeeze and the knot unraveled, a loud moan leaving your throat. You've orgasmed on your own before and while Mathias' touches were pleasurable, none of those moments could compare to this first time with Jason, who only needed to use his mouth to make your eyes roll to the back of your head.

"How was it?" He collapsed next to you.

"That was amazing" You breathed, and then rolled onto all fours.

"Doll, what do you think you're doing?" He grinned as you sat on top of him.

You caressed his bare torso, your fingers trailed the wings of the eagle tattoo on his chest, moving south until you reached the zipper of his pants "Returning the favor."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Consider yourself shookt. My first lemon and it's not even my (the Reader's) first time. Ah, well. Life. Oh, by the way, they did not have coitus, but they did hit third base.


	12. Chapter 12

Jason parked the Chevy. Amelia stepped out of the car, fixed the strap of her overall, and waited with folded arms for her brother as he retrieved their bags from the backseat.

After your shower together, you told Jason that he and Amelia were free to stay with you for the four days your parents would be gone. He accepted the offer after you expressed your desire to make up with Amelia and be there to speak with her, girl to girl, in case he couldn't do it.

Jason hauled a ragged duffel bag over his shoulder and motioned for his sister to follow him as he walked up to the front door of the house where you waited with tight lips and sweaty palms.

"We're home" He gave you a lopsided grin and bent down to kiss the corner of your mouth. Behind him, Amelia rubbed her arm and avoided your gaze.

You pushed a stray hair behind your ear, "Welcome back"

You sidestepped to let the two in. Amelia kept her head down and you were more or less grateful because despite what you told Jason about wanting to start fresh with her you had no idea where to begin. You've realized that her calling you a floozy was not personal and you wanted to let her know that you weren't mad, but it was still awkward.

You cleared your throat as the siblings stood in the living room, "You guys hungry? I made some raspberry sandwiches."

Jason glanced over to his sister "Amelia and I kind of have some talking to do"

 _What a quiet drive that must've been._  You thought, remembering the hour-long trip from school to the Jones' house.

"Okay, but help yourself to anything in the kitchen if you . . . " You trailed off.

Jason turned back to you, "Thank you, babe"

You nodded and went upstairs to do your homework, by which after illustrating a detailed timeline for the events during the Viking Age and typing the last ten paragraphs of your 3,000-word short story you were desperate for a sugar break before doing any more assignments. However, you didn't want to barge into a family discussion so you resorted to waiting with some music on until Jason texted you that they were done.

You fell asleep with Melanie Martinez singing lullabies from the computer. You woke up an hour later to a pair of burgundy eyes.

"Hey, sleepyhead. It's three p.m." He whispered.

You yawned, "You creep, how long have you been watching me?"

"Promise me I'll be the only guy from now on who gets to see you like this" That didn't answer your question.

"Like what?" You snuggled to his chest "Vulnerable? Unconscious?  _Open_?"

He chuckled and put a hand on your waist "Without makeup and in sweats. Makes me feel special"

You looked up and caressed his cheek "You  _are_  special"

He kissed your forehead "And you're perfect"

"Are you and your sister okay?"

He grabbed your hand and didn't let go "Yeah. A lot of chick flick action, but we're okay. She's watching TV right now"

"That's good to hear." You chewed your lip "And the baby?"

He sighed, "Her boyfriend says he's willing to raise it with her but . . . "

"She's not sure." You finished.

"No, she's not." He buried his nose in your hair and you asked him where he stood in all this. "But it doesn't matter what she chooses, I'll be there to back her up in all scenarios."

If you weren't already in love with him before you sure were now. You smiled and pushed yourself on the mattress to press your mouth on his.

He arched an amused eyebrow, "What was that for?"

"Just because."  _Because you're perfect, because you deserve so much more than this crappy world has given you. Because I love you._

 

Jason volunteered to make supper, which meant a window to be alone and make up with Amelia. Hopefully.

You treaded to the couch, "Hi"

She looked at you, hit mute on the remote, and then leaned on the backrest "Hi"

"Can I sit?"

She shrugged, you took that as a yes and sat next to her.

You fixed your ponytail as you tried to think of what else to say to her.

She rubbed the brass button of her overalls " . . . Jason said you helped pick this out for me. Thanks."

"No problem." You glanced at the TV and rammed your brain for more conversation topics "So . . . your brother tells me you read Dusk"

She bobbed her head, her sand-colored curls bouncing slightly "Yeah . . . The writing style is easy to follow and I get a lot of kick from psychoanalyzing the characters and the fans, mostly when it comes to those who identify themselves as the protagonist. Of course, I don't blame them for 'falling' for Edmund seeing as how he  _is_  rich and handsome and powerful. Normal human high school boys don't stand a chance against an immortal being. Though that does bring the question as to why he'd want to be in high school after a hundred years."

Your jaw dropped open. A cute blonde she may be but Amelia was no ditz; never judge a book by its cover indeed.

"You like vampires?" You asked, still at awe.

"Nah. I prefer the werewolves—sorry, shape-shifters, they're the only reason why I watched the movies."

 _Thank God_. You were scared that she might start talking about Freud and you'd just sit there like an idiot.

You giggled and so did she.

"Well, Edmund's house is kinda nice." You added.

"I can't argue with that" She exhaled, "In the end, Beatrix got everything she wanted by letting her Prince Charming do everything for her and getting laid. Maybe I should forget about college and do the same."

Your smile faded.

"I'll just have my boyfriend's parents adopt me and let them pay for the baby things. At least Jay won't have to worry about my tuition."

You scooted closer to her "Amelia, is this why you're having a hard time deciding what to do? Because of money?"

She turned away "Look, I'm sorry for being mean to you before, I know now that you're really a good person . . . "

"I know about what happened to Jason. He told me"

She swung her face to you "He did?"

You nodded.

"He must really trust you then . . . I'm sorry for calling you a floozy before. It's just that I've seen him fool around with so many people, and most of them turned out to be customers, you know? People who pay him to be nice—and my brother is nice but . . . I just didn't know what to feel when he told me about you. I thought that he might've gone back to his old ways and lied to me again"

"It's okay." You then changed the subject away from you "Your brother loves you, Amelia, that's why he did what he did."

"I know that. That's why . . . that's why I'm not so sure what to do. He works himself too hard and he cares too much. I already lost my parents, I don't want to lose my brother, too"

You gently took her hand in yours and gave it a gentle squeeze "Listen to me: Jason doesn't want to lose you either, and he will never leave your side. Whether you keep that baby or not won't change that . . . And I'm here, too, I care about both of you."

She squeezed back, her blue eyes moist "Thank you, [Name]."

Before you could say anything else, the telephone rang.

"Who uses telephones these days?" She asked teasingly as you bent over the coffee table to pick it up.

You just grinned back as you put the phone on your ear "Hello?" There was no answer, but you knew someone was there.

"I can hear you breathing" You said.

Still no answer.

You sighed and hung up.

Amelia tapped her lap, "Prank call?"

"Yup. You have nice nails, do you ever paint them?"

"Once. Pink—it was a phase and it didn't work out." She rubbed a nail "Pink isn't really my color"

"I can paint them if you want. I have an entire box in my bedroom"

She blinked "Really?"

Jason entered the living room and leaned over the couch, "Aw, look at my two favorite girls bonding"

"Is dinner ready?" You asked.

"Just about. What're you girls talking about?"

"Boys" Amelia replied.

"Ooh, hot guys. Can I join?"

 _"No."_  You said in unison. Amelia turned to you and you burst out laughing.

___

You decided to keep your parents' bedroom door open instead of locking it like you usually did in case one of the siblings (who were in your room) forgot where the bathroom was.

It was a quarter past midnight when you heard light footsteps on the carpet. You were too out of it to roll around and check who came inside, but you assumed it was Jason after an extra weight shifted the mattress behind you.

"Jason, if you need the bathroom it's right down the hall, second door on the left." You grumbled.

But he said nothing, just ran the back of his hand over your cheek and then caressed your hair.

"You're a creep . . . " You mumbled before letting sleep take over.

The following morning you woke up alone, which left you disappointed as you had expected him to stay and sleep next to you. However, you found him downstairs over the stove wearing his dark blue sweats and you couldn't contain your own smile as you tiptoed towards him and circled his waist with your arms.

His shoulders stiffened but relaxed the instant you greeted him.

"Good morning, you"

He chuckled and let go of the pan to return the hug "I could get used to these kinds of mornings"

"Ditto, but I kinda wished you stayed in bed with me last night"

He slanted his head "Doll, I was with Amelia in your room, remember? I slept on the floor after Amelia kicked me while she was asleep. You should've seen her, eagle spread and drooling. You have the most comfortable bed in the world, I swear she has never slept like that before."

Your eyes widened. "Y-you didn't come to my parents' room?"

"Probably just a dream from all those fantasies about me right before bed" He joked, kissing you.

"Do a girl a favor and stop being so lovey-dovey all the time" Amelia appeared with cotton candy hair and half-lidded eyes.

"Morning, sister. I'm making pancakes"

"Hm." Amelia took a seat by the island and laid her head on the marble surface, still groggy.

However, you were more awake now. If Jason didn't visit you last night then who did?

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> Mature themes and sensitive topics ahead.

 

"Why are you putting on makeup? We're just going to get more groceries" Jason lay on your bed on his side, watching you wrap your hair around into a loose bun.

"I don't question your tattoos, you don't question my love for makeup" You replied, leaning over the vanity to curl your lashes.

Day two of sharing a house with the Jones family and the five-day worth of groceries your parents bought for you have been reduced to a bag of Lay's, an untouched pack of baby carrots (which both brother and sister hated) and two cups of yogurt. The two could really eat.

"Fair enough" Jason rolled onto his back, hands behind his head and silently counted the glow-in-the-dark stars on your ceiling "I got the wolf tattoo when I was fifteen, because I thought wolves looked cool."

You smiled and removed your heart earring. You still haven't found its partner, which was a real shame since they were a gift from an aunt.

"The owl . . . well, I liked owls." He said.

"And the eagle?"

"The eagle is a special one. I drove back to the Big Apple and visited an old friend in Chinatown for this tattoo."

You uncapped the lipstick, "What do you mean by back?" 

"I lived there until I was, what six? We moved when my dad got into trouble with the local gang."

"You have a lot of stories to tell, Jason Jones."

He nodded, "I do. Anyway, my friend—his name is Yang Zao, he was going to inherit his father's tattoo parlor. He did mine for free, for old times' sake"

"Why an eagle?"

"Because I got this tattoo after I got out the business."

You turned away from the mirror "Oh."

He sat up, chuckling "You don't have to feel so conscious, I don't mind talking about it with you."

You felt weird when he said 'with you', but the good kind of weird, the kind of weird that made your stomach flutter. You removed your pink scrunchie and let your hair fall, "What . . . were the people like?"

"There were men and women. All of them older than I was."

You wanted to punch the wall.

"But most of them were all nice and paid well. One time, a woman asked me to be her date at a wedding and then gave me 500 bucks for my troubles. If someone bothered me I'd hit them and leave, simple as that." He explained, like that would calm the rage in your heart. Jason shouldn't have gone through that. No one should ever go through that, especially kids. Sixteen-year-olds should worry about their grades and "fitting in", not how they were supposed to pay for the rent or their dinner.

"You're feeling sorry for me again" Jason had walked to your chair and knelt down in front of you, resting his cheek on your lap. "I don't want you to feel sorry for me, doll. I'm okay now. The past doesn't matter to us, remember?"

You let yourself smile as you nodded and played with his hair. He was all that mattered now. He was happy and safe, and so was Amelia. 

"C'mon" You grabbed his hand "We need more Oreos for tonight."

Amelia had given you an extensive list of junk food for movie night, including alternatives for when the stuff she wanted were unavailable. At first you thought it was just her pregnancy, but then Jason said Amelia ate more than she weighed all the time.

"Twinkies?"

You threw in a box in the cart "Check"

"Cheetos?"

You grabbed two bags "Check"

"Snickers?"

You eyed the chocolate bars and then turned to Jason " . . . Maybe we should skip the chocolate. I'll make peanut butter cookies later"

"Vegan-friendly, I hope" 

"Of course" You grinned and let him kiss you. It was seven p.m. and the aisle where you stood was empty so you didn't mind the display of affections.

"Okay" You giggled as he pulled back "We better go before Amelia suspects that we're doing more than just shopping"

Jason pushed the cart to a cash counter and you got into an argument about letting Amelia watch  _Audition_  and  _Dark Water_  with you two. 

"No one in the house will be getting any sleep" He said, "Trust me. After we watched  _Insidious_  at the theatre she didn't sleep in her room for two weeks and insisted that I kept a weapon nearby"

"If we don't watch  _Dark Water_  then we're not watching any Japanese horror movie. That's like having an American horror movie marathon without  _Halloween_ " You countered.

"Why does it have to be horror, anyway? Let's just watch something else" 

The twenty-something cashier finished bagging the items and gave you a practiced smile, "That would be 18.49"

"I got this." You said, and before Jason could reach into his jacket you were already pulling out a twenty-dollar bill from your purse.

As Jason placed the groceries in the backseat, you pulled out your phone to check any new messages. No new text messages, but you did miss a call from Mathias. Your brows creased and you quickly deleted the notification.

The door slammed and you turned to Jason, who was also on his phone, "I hope you have your house keys with you"

You shrugged "Yeah, why?"

"I'm texting Amelia not to wait up and just get dinner from Seven-Eleven" He started the car.

"What?"

"I just realized we haven't been on a proper date yet, so I'm taking you out."

"Wait a minute. We can't go out. I-I mean it's sweet but I'm not ready" You looked down on your denim shorts and t-shirt with an anime-styled Castiel. 

He laughed, "What you're wearing is fine. It's not like we're going to a four-star French restaurant."

You flushed and smiled back "Okay"

 

"This place is gorgeous" You sat cross-legged on the flannel blanket, eating Fritos with Jason.

Jason had driven out to a cliff by the sea. You could hear the waves crashing onto the rocks below. The air was crisp and fresh. Clouds gathered, but they weren't enough to hide the moon or the stars. 

"I know. There's nothing like a peaceful night sky. You can't see the stars properly back in New York."

"How'd you find this place?" 

He twisted the cap off the bottled water "By accident. I was in a . . . bad place, my dad was dying and social services were trying to take Amelia and me away. I stole our neighbor's car and kept driving until I ran out of gas."

You stopped chewing.

He rubbed his nape "I told you, I was in a bad place."

"I don't blame you" You leaned on his shoulder "Tell me what happened"

"Well, I broke down. Yelled, cursed, asked the universe why this had to happen. I cried, fell asleep and woke up a lot better. I hitchhiked back to town and left a note on my neighbor's window telling her where her car was. Unsigned, of course"

You snickered "You are a wild one"

"What about you?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever gone through a wild stage? I mean . . . " You know what he meant, if your heartbreak after the affair with Mathias resulted in certain regrettable decisions.

You folded the empty pack and squeezed it back inside paper bag.

"I never stole a car" You joked "But the experience did change me. I stopped going to parties, I didn't attend prom. I didn't leave the house for days, at some point I considered running away." 

You smoothed your thumb over the back of his hand "But I couldn't do that to my family. Apart from my sexcapedes with the math student-teacher, I haven't done anything wild. I never drank or did drugs"

"Was Mathias the only guy you've ever . . . you know"

"Mhm." 

"Now I'm jealous" He rested his forehead on yours, "and furious. Why did he have to come back to your life? Just when I met you, too"

"I don't know" Your lips fell as you thought about the missed call and your mysterious visitor from the other night. You checked the lock on every door in the house three times the next morning, and you even considered calling the police, but you were half-asleep when it happened, you could've been just imagining it. You would've scared Jason and yourself for no reason.

"Stop thinking about him." Jason whispered, his mouth was on yours now.

You did, blocking out all thoughts and memories about Mathias as you leaned into him, sliding your fingers through his red-brown hair.

"You better have a condom ready this time" You growled as he pulled back for air.

He looked at you, "You're not serious. We're on a cliff. In public."

"So what?"

"You're more adventurous than I give you credit for, Barbie" Jason chuckled and retrieved one from his Chevy. 

You grinned as he knelt down in front of you "Should I be concerned? Did you plan this?"

"No, I just like to be prepared" He pocketed the condom and returned to kissing you, gently pushing you on the blanket. Not even hesitating, you pulled off the hem of his t-shirt before he could even reach for yours. He kicked off his boots and slipped out of his jeans, then turned to you.

"Let me" He unzipped your shorts and threw them next to your flip-flops on the grass.

His hands were everywhere at this point, setting everything they touched on fire and making your head spin.

With amazing speed, he unclasped your bra in one swift swipe and pushed them away from your chest. It took you three seconds to realize that he was staring again.

"Jason?" You caressed his cheek and he blinked.

He grabbed your hand and pressed his lips on your palm "You're beautiful, [Name]."

You pressed your thighs together to ease the warmth building up between them as he began to shower you with kisses from your wrist to your neck to your collarbone and then your breast, licking the nipple before capturing it in his mouth.

You gasped as he bit down and sucked and then moved further down to kiss your abdomen, keeping one hand over your breast, squeezing it tightly. 

Nobody has ever said that you were beautiful the way he did—with undeniable sincerity as he stared straight into your eyes. And you've never wanted anyone more than you wanted Jason Jones. You wanted him to tell you that you were beautiful again, you wanted his bare skin as close to yours as humanly possible, and you wanted him inside you, to tear you apart and make you beg for him, scream his name until your voice was hoarse.

So you told him that.

"Jason . . . " You breathed into his ear when he went back to nipping on your neck, surely leaving a mark for everyone to see, "Jason"

He lifted his head "Did I hurt you?"

That wasn't possible. He could never hurt you. You licked your lower lip "I want you inside me. Now."

He smiled softly and kissed you again as he pulled back. But he didn't get to work immediately; no, he still wanted to tease you. He massaged your thighs and then played with your white panties, which failed to hide just how ready you were for him.

You were wet, dripping and soaked, and you moaned as he pushed two fingers against the cotton.

"Stop it" You groaned.

"You're very bossy today, sweetheart" He trailed his digits up and down your slit "Maybe we shouldn't do this after all."

He was clearly bluffing, but you ached for him too much to snark back, so you arched your back and begged, "Please . . . "

His fingers lay still "Please what, doll?"

You squirmed at the lack of stimulation and cried, "Please fuck me"

He ripped open the package with his teeth, shoving the foil inside his back pocket instead of just leaving it on the ground to get blown away by the wind. Kind, funny, hot and eco-friendly; this man was perfect, and this man was yours. And you were his.

Jason didn't ask if you were okay to go, because clearly you were, but his sudden entrance made you gasp harshly. He didn't move any further, his brows met tightly as he glanced at you and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. You just took me by surprise." That was part of the truth. Actually, despite knowing fully well how big he was (he was bigger than Mathias, and in many ways—so that debunked the 'taller he is the longer it is' theory) from your earlier session, you didn't realize how it would feel to have him in you. He was pushing against your walls and every minute move he made, you could feel.

He gripped onto your hips and started slowly, watching your reactions as you adjusted to his size.

When he saw that you were used to it, he began to increase his pace and his hold on you tightened with every push and pull.

You circled your arms around his neck and kissed him, moaning against each other with every thrust, your nipples sweeping against his bare chest. You gasped a hushed yes and he knew he hit the spot. 

"I love you, [Name]" He whispered between kisses.

You wrapped your legs around his waist and continued to kiss him as he moved on top of you, "Say it again."

"I love you, [Name]."

"Again" The heat in you was close to bursting. 

"I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you . . . " He repeated over and over until you both began to feel it.

You came first, impulses ran through every nerve at the explosion. He followed, grunting out your name before falling next to you on the blanket.

He draped an arm over you, turning your body to face him so he could kiss you, and again on the forehead, "I love you, [Name]. I fucking love you . . . " His eyes were moist.

"I love you, too, Jason." You whispered back, wiping the tears away, "I am desperately, hopelessly in love with you"

He smiled and then lifted you up and set you in the passenger seat. 

He dragged and spread the flannel on the backseat before picking you up again and then lying down with you on the back of the car.

You arched an eyebrow and he shrugged, "I hate leather" 

You giggled, snuggled your head beneath his chin, and went to sleep. 


	14. Chapter 14

You sat on the couch, weaving Amelia's hair into tiny ropes. Her tresses were silkier than yours and didn't even have a single split end.

"You know, this feels nice. I've always wanted to know what it was like to have a big sister, I mean, don't get me wrong, Jason is the best. But he's a guy and sometimes it's really hard to connect with him" Amelia whispered, staring at her navy blue polish. 

You no longer needed Jason to monitor the flow of the conversation, you found Amelia to be one of the most interesting humans you've ever come across. Sports aside, she spoke of the stars and space as her dream, sharing her desire to be an astronaut once she got older. Her hobbies included baseball, soccer, video games with excellent plots (she claimed to hate mindless gore, shame), watching action films, and boys. You couldn't contain your giggling as you two fangirled over Jensen Ackles and Chris Evans while inhaling a tub of Ben & Jerry's.

She was also more insecure than she let on, revealing how she used to be anorexic and had to be hospitalized for a few days. To this day she worked hard to play her part as Miss Perfect at school. She told you how she took every precaution whenever she had sex, that she wasn't being irresponsible. She told you how she broke down in the hospital after they found out about the baby, how she dreaded what Jason might say and more importantly, what she was going to do.

You rubbed her shoulders and reassured her that whatever happened, she won't be alone. When she asked you what you'd do if you were in her place, you took the time to think about it, partly because you wondered yourself. But your answer didn't help either of you.

"I honestly don't know" You twisted the elastic tie.

"What if it was Jason's baby?" 

You pressed your lips together, and after some thinking they curved up as you replied "I know I'd want both of them in my life."

Amelia glanced up, her blue eyes gleaming, "Please don't break my brother's heart"

"I give you permission to beat me with a baseball bat if I do"

She smiled.

Jason returned with the popcorn, setting the bowl on the coffee table between the Kit Kats and Fritos. He took a seat next to you and hit the play button on the laptop.

The marathon was supposed to be movies but you all agreed to watch  _Family Guy_ instead, and as you cheered with them when Meg finally got her revenge against her bullies (she just got back from jail, sporting tattoos and beating people up left and right), you've realized that you found your second family. 

By the time you reached the fourteenth season Amelia had already fallen asleep, loose braids draped all over the armrest and legs folded on your lap.

"What do you think would it be like to date someone from the mob?" You stared at the TV, the cast were reenacting  _The Great Gatsby_ and your mind drifted off to bootleggers and Lucky Luciano.

Jason brushed his nose on your neck, tickling you softly "Hm. I'd imagine it to be one Hell of a thrill. I hope you're not planning to dump me for one"

You chuckled and kissed the top of his head "Don't be stupid." You smoothed a thumb over his cheek "I wouldn't leave you for Mr. Gray"

"I might. You gotta admit Jamie Dornan's a fine piece of—" You flicked his forehead and he laughed, taking your hand and adoring it with kisses. 

You looked back at Amelia, whose mouth was wide open as she sputtered out incoherent nonsense. You wouldn't mind having her for a sister-in-law either. "We better put her to bed" You said, pulling away from him and getting up.

"Good idea" He stretched his arms and legs. He nudged her shoulder and called her name, but she merely snored in response, much to Jason's annoyance and your amusement.

"Amelia, wake up" He shook her.

She crinkled her nose "July . . . fire . . . hehe" and then turned over.

Jason clicked his tongue and then whispered " _The neighbors are giving free hamburgers"_

Her eyelids flew open, "Food!" She yelled and then blinked at her brother "What?"

"Time for bed, kiddo"

"I'm not a kid anymore" She yawned but grabbed his hand and slowly rose to her feet. They went for the stairs, Amelia almost bumped against the corner of a wall, but Jason caught her and stopped on his tracks when he saw that you weren't moving away from the living room.

"You coming?" He asked.

"You guys go on ahead, I'm going to clean up first." You bent over the table and carefully stacked the plates.

"Okay" He replied and guided Amelia to your room without letting go of her wrist.

You tossed the candy wraps into the bowl you used for the popcorn. You returned to the couch, flipped the throw pillows and almost tore apart the cushions as you pulled them out. You let out an irritated groan; the remote was missing. Again.

You sighed, rubbed your temples, and chose to leave the TV on for a while as you brushed the crumbs and chips off the faux leather. Once you were done with the sofa you gathered the dishes in your arms and padded into the kitchen, your polar bear socks shielding you from the cold tiles.

You placed the plastic bowls and ceramic plates into the sink, a little unsure of whether or not you should leave them there. On one hand, you were tired and ready to lie down; on the other, you hated a dirty sink.

In the end you surrendered to your inner laziness and decided to do it tomorrow. 

Returning to the living room, the tiny hairs on your nape stood straight and you whipped your entire body around, half-expecting to find Michael Myers. 

You wiped your palm over your face and moaned in frustration,  _Shit, [Name]. Why do you keep doing this to yourself? Stop thinking about horror films and turn off the freaking TV already._

You pinched your nose and hit the red switch.  _There that's better, now let's go to bed—_

_RING, RING . . . RING, RING . . ._

You jumped, fingers clawed on your sweater in attempt to still your racing heart. You cursed the telephone and picked it up, swinging a leg forward to release stress.

You took a deep breath before asking "Hello?" 

Like the call you got earlier this week there was no reply, just heavy breathing. 

You growled, "Stop calling this number" and then practically smashed the phone as you put it back down.

Before you could take a step, the ringing echoed again. You licked your teeth and picked up, "Listen, asshole, I—" Something moved from the corner of your eye and you ran to draw the drapes.

Your living room windows faced the frontyard and the right side of the house; with only the faulty lightbulb outside to help you see, you peered through the foggy glass. The neighbor's dog, Mr. Pickles lay on his side fast asleep on your lawn, by the mailbox—but that wasn't an unusual sight as he was a good boy and neither you nor your parents ever shooed him away.

You caught sight of the bumper of Jason's Chevy, parked outside the garage (your mom's car was still here), then at the garden gnomes your mother packed with her from your previous house—the same gnomes you've grown to hate after  _Martin Mystery_. Aside from the gnomes and the dog, there was nobody else outside.

You placed the phone back on the table and then sprinted to the front door to check the locks. You wiggled the knob to make sure it was secure and then the chain. 

"Someone's paranoid" 

You inhaled at the sudden weight on your shoulder and Jason laughed behind you.

"Relax, Barbie, no one's getting in." He removed his hand and spun you by the waist "It's already midnight, let's go to bed"

"Jason, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" His breath smelled minty, telling you that he just finished brushing his teeth.

You exhaled, "I've been receiving calls lately and I think they're from Mathias"

His soft smile hardened into a scowl and he clenched his fists, but you smoothed your fingers up and down his arms.

"He—we never really talked since the incident and I . . . I don't know, I feel like something bad's going to happen." You lowered your gaze and brushed a stray hair behind your ear "Anyway, I-I just wanted to tell you."

He grabbed your chin and gently pushed you to look at him. You stared into his bromine eyes and at the tender smile returning on his lips as he promised, "I won't let him hurt you again, [Name]."

You nodded and pressed yourself against him, listening to the rhythmic beating in his chest "I love you, Jason."

___

Jason passed out almost instantly after you pulled your parents' prized quilt over his chest. You found it amusing how Amelia snored and spoke randomness as she slept while her brother was a silent dreamer, his steady breaths were the only thing you heard as you cuddled.

You were close to sleep when your phone suddenly made a  _swoosh_  sound. An email. Tsk-ing, you snatched it off the headboard and squinted at the harsh light it produced.

You blinked several times and when your eyes finally got used to the brightness you tapped characters for your password and then opened the email. You didn't recognize the sender's address but the message was short and simple and confirmed the accuracy of your gut instinct.

 

 **From:**  Anonymous <marikitruso@bgpop.com>

 **To:**  [Name] [Lastname]

 **Sent:**  Today at 00:40

 **Subject:**  None

BREAK UP

 

You shot up from the bed and typed back a message.

 **< <You>>** Who is this?

The reply took an entire minute, and when it finally arrived your stomach dropped as you read it.

 **< <Anonymous>>** Break up with Jason or I show everyone the pictures. 


	15. Chapter 15

You pictured a SWAT team busting their way through the windows from a military helicopter. You imagined the faces that everyone would make—hilarious now that you thought of their expressions twisting from indifference into utter shock in slow motion—and the screams that would fill the classroom if you were to stroll up to the front of the room and stab your math teacher with his own pencil.

It was a regular number 2 pencil, freshly sharpened and around four inches long, just enough to pierce into his ear without losing grip.  _Would he live?_

You wondered if he'd bleed to death or if you would stick the pointed graphite deep enough to puncture his brain and he'd die on the spot. 

Whatever the case, you hoped that he would feel some pain before he goes.

However, you just bit down on your lip and prayed that Jason would do the same. You took a peek over your shoulder and saw that he was slumping on his seat, trying too hard to seem nonchalant while still focusing on the lesson. 

After you showed him the email he pulled you on his lap and hugged you tightly, asking you to stay like that until he calmed down while promising you that he would find a way to get those photos so you could finally live in peace.

Jason blinked and then caught you staring. He flashed you a small smile in silent reassurance, though you weren't sure if it was to tell you that everything will be okay or that he didn't plan on beating up Mathias, because when the math teacher stepped inside the room that morning Jason's glare seemed to have a psionic effect as all heads turned to him and he had to make an excuse about forgetting his contacts.

Mathias didn't react at all, waving it off and then resumed in making hippie jokes as he taught more about the inverses the way he usually did, pretending like he didn't just blackmail you. Again.

You decided to confront him at lunch, the best way was to do it after school hours and when most of the students and staff had already left, but it couldn't wait.  _You_  couldn't wait. 

Mathias shouldn't be allowed to roam free, neither should be Thredson, but since you can only handle one baddie at a time might as well start with the asshole who started this war.

The carefree Mr. Fernandez Carriedo was your last teacher for the morning and when the bell rang he packed up and left without giving any assignment. You texted Mathias, asking him to meet with you at the roof pronto. He didn't send you a response but he has always been a dick at replying to conversations you started.

When you put away your phone you saw that Jason was already standing over your desk, brows creased furiously. 

"It's gonna be okay" You patted his knuckles.

He nodded and helped you up.

"GUYS, DID YOU HEAR? THERE'S A NEW YOGURT AT THE CAFETERIA!" Arin leapt to the door, the ears of her rabbit jacket bouncing with her; the room was already empty save for you four "If we don't go now they'll be sold out by the time we get to the counter" 

Her gaze dropped down on your fingers intertwined with Jason's while you walked side by side. She cocked her head innocently "Are you guys a thing now?"

"They arrived together this morning and made out in the hallway when they thought no one was looking" Allen said, fixing Arin's banana-shaped hairclip. 

"Aw, I knew you guys would end up together." She beamed "You're each other's lobster."

It was your turn to lift a brow curiously, but you remembered that it was the same thing Phoebe said about Ross and Rachel. You gave Jason a squeeze, hoping that Arin was right, that you and Jason were meant for each other. But who were you fooling?

Jason squeezed back and you glanced up to meet his eyes. You had no doubt in mind that he was meant to be yours.

You gritted your teeth. Mathias wasn't going to ruin this for you or him, he wasn't going to ruin anybody else again. Same with Thredson; he didn't deserve a loving wife or kids, he deserved a filthy scum-covered cell with no windows. They'll get what's coming to them. 

You were going to make sure of that.

"You guys go on ahead." You said, subconsciously caressing your neck. You've applied so much concealer and foundation on it the skin was a different shade than your face, because unlike Mathias who refused to kiss you on anywhere but the lips in fear of people finding out, Jason enjoyed sucking on your neck . . . and other areas of your anatomy.

The memories of his touches popped up in great detail, causing you to blush. You cleared your throat "W-we have something to do"

Allen blinked and then offered one of his rare smiles, "Oh, I get it, another face-eating session. No worries, I'll make sure Arin won't go shouting the news to everyone we pass." 

"We appreciate it." Jason saluted. 

Once the twins shut the door Jason turned his full attention to you "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

Your hands curled into tight fists in determination. The man needed to be put in his place—behind bars in a single room with a filthy toilet where he will rot as the rats gnaw at his eyes.

Okay, so you got a little carried away there but you did want him in jail.

You nodded at Jason and took his hand, calloused but comforting. 

When you arrived at the last step to the roof, he fished out a slender black device from his jacket. He hit a red button on its side. 

He looked at you, "I'll be right here, okay?" 

You swallowed and took the voice recorder, sliding it inside your denim skirt's front pocket. 

The plan was to trick Mathias into confessing all the crap he pulled on you, from the candid photos to ordering you to sleep with Thredson, recording every word and then giving the evidence to the cops.

You thought of it before but you were backed to a corner for two reasons: 1) You didn't want anybody else to find out about your affair with Mathias and 2) He already sent that image of you topless, forcing you into complete silence. You lost the will to fight, but when the bastard returned and threatened you for the second time you weren't going to bow down in surrender.

"Go get his ass." Jason whispered, pressing his lips on the top of your head.

You inhaled Jason's dewy scent as you recalled the plan step by step. 

Step one: Chat with your douchebag ex and casually mention your affair. Step two: Get him talking about the nude pictures he took of you. Step three: Have his sorry ass thrown in prison and hope that an ill-mannered convict named Bubba with a questionable past chooses him to be his new lover.

Easy.

"Ready?"

 _Deep breaths._  You nodded.

But you gasped when the floor suddenly shook, followed by the loud booming of the fire alarm. 

"What the Hell?" You heard Mathias' voice from the other side of the door and you wasted no time. 

You seized Jason's wrist and sprang down the stairs before Mathias could see him and realize that you were up to something.

And who knows, he might even threaten Jason or Amelia. You hushed the angry, vengeful part of you that wanted to go back and finish this, telling it to be patient.

Jason's safety came first in your list of priorities.

As you ran down the halls you both knew that the alarm was no prank. It was faint but the unmistakable smell of smoke hang in the air.

People flooded out the main doors and to the front lawn, where you spotted the lunch lady, half of her dress had been torn with the tattered edges black and her exposed flesh was raw and red from getting burned—she sobbed as they wheeled her into an ambulance. 

You scanned around until your eyes locked on that bright shade of yellow. You and Jason ran to Arin whose normally bubbly aura was absent, her pale brows arched together on her forehead and her thin lips pursed as she watched her brother speak with Arthur and the other class representatives.

When she spotted you coming she let out a sigh like she had been holding it in for hours.

"I'm glad you guys are okay" She opened her arms and you welcomed the embrace. 

"What happened?" Jason asked.

She stepped back, "There was an explosion in the cafeteria"

"—and we have an intruder." Allen added. The group of school electives had dispersed and each rep went to his-slash-her respective section. 

You and Jason exchanged glances. 

Allen instructed the rest of your classmates to form a line before proceeding to explain, "Someone knocked the second gate's security guard unconscious and slipped inside. We have no doubts that the assailant is also responsible for the explosion."

Blackwell had three gates: the front and the other two in the back. The second gate Allen spoke of was rarely used due to its position near the vegetable garden; however, a guard was still placed there in case someone tardy tried to sneak in without getting caught by Arthur, who was in charge of punishing late students. Of course, tardy teenagers were the least of concerns right now.

"How was the guard knocked out?" You swallowed hard. There was a possibility that the assailant was armed with a gun.

Before Allen could answer Adaeze's voice resounded through a megaphone and everybody shut up.

"Attention: An intruder has entered the campus, knocking out one of our guards and then causing an explosion in our cafeteria. The police are on their way as we speak, no one is to leave until they arrive. As of now our main priority is safety. Class reps, please do a head count and see if anybody has been injured." The megaphone's crackle stopped as the president turned it off. Even from this distance you could see that Adaeze was composed, whatever anxiety she had she kept under wraps as she approached the principal, who was surrounded by the faculty. Mathias included.

Different sirens yelled and a big red truck drove into view, two cop cars and a second ambulance trailing behind it. The vehicles swerved into graceful stops and you haven't seen people move so fast.

The men in yellow went to put out the fire while the paramedics hurried to aid those who had been in range of the explosion.

Arthur went to Adaeze's side and they silently stood as the principal began to explain everything to the police. 

You raised your head to the string of smoke rising from the back of the main building and then, you sighed. This was starting out to be one Hell of a week.

Someone tugged on your wrist. You twisted around.

Jason smiled in sympathy, "Postpone?" 

You didn't really have much of a choice. You doubted that you would get a chance to speak with Mathias today. "Postpone"

The megaphone blared to life once more, but this time a policewoman held it. She announced that if the class reps have confirmed the numbers and that there was no fish out of water in the crowd then the students were free to go. Classes were to resume normally tomorrow morning.

When the flames were extinguished, the janitors—each accompanied by a cop—retrieved the bags left in the rooms (students weren't allowed in the buildings yet).

"I never got my yogurt." Arin pursed her lips but then lit up, struck with an idea "You guys wanna go out for some yogurt?" 

"Jason doesn't eat yogurt, Arin" You giggled.

"But I am starving." Jason rubbed his palm over his stomach in a circular motion. "Let's just go eat someplace, we have the rest of the afternoon to ourselves" 

Everyone agreed and then hopped inside Jason's Chevy. The ride to The Brew didn't last for more than ten minutes and Arin practically leapt out the car in delight. 

She dragged Allen by the forearm but you waited for Jason to finish parking before entering the vegan-friendly café together.

"So now that you guys are a couple, have you— _humphf!_ " Arin choked, her words muffled by the creampuff her brother shoved into her mouth. She slapped his hand away and lurched over coughing, the wet bread dropping on her empty plate. 

Jason pushed the half-full glass of water towards her. She gulped down the last drop and then slammed the glass on the wooden table.

She threw Allen a furious look that, with her anime eyes and rosy cheeks appeared to be more of a pout than a glare, "I was going to ask if they've kissed yet!"

"I can never be sure with you." Not even flinching, he sipped on his tea without sparing her a glance "Besides it's none of our business."

You just laughed. If it was somebody else you would've been insulted by the question, but this was Arin. She was so . . .   _her_. You couldn't be mad at her.

"It's okay to ask questions, we won't be offended." You picked up your lemonade and brought it to your lips "But I don't kiss and tell"

You swore you felt Jason squeeze your thigh, his fingers softly stroking the bare skin, but when you gazed at him he was quietly playing with the pieces of carrots on his plate.

You didn't bother to hide the smile that touched your face.

"All right fine, no naughty bits." Arin wiped the corners of her mouth with the back of her hand "How serious is this relationship?"

You didn't know how to respond to that. You were serious, but  _how_  serious was a difficult question. 

Jason noticed the pause in the conversation and dropped his forked, propping his elbows on the table "How's this for serious, Arin:" He smirked, "She told me the password for her phone."

Arin gasped. Allen's eyebrows rose and he set down the teacup.

"This privacy freak gave you the password to her phone?" Arin smacked her brother's back, howling like you sharing your password to another person was the best joke in human history, which to her probably was. It wasn't just passwords. Your diary never left the house and you preferred the doors locked even at daytime. You couldn't even sleep right with the curtains drawn. You were, in a sense, paranoid—especially so after Mathias and now with the threatening emails and late-night visits.

But after your little trip to the cliff Jason borrowed your phone to tell Amelia that you were on your way home. You gave him the password and the permission to use it for emergencies.

"Wow, so you're  _really_  serious"

Jason chuckled "Really" He then took you by surprise by cupping your cheeks in his hands and kissing you right there. You didn't resist.

Arin feigned a groan "Get a room, you two."

You wish you could.


	16. Chapter 16

Amelia paced back and forth the kitchen's marble floor, fidgeting with the flap of her linen jacket. She kept mumbling something to herself and didn't respond to your hellos when you and Jason arrived so her brother went and snapped his fingers in front of her eyes as he said her name.

By the third call she finally flicked her head up to Jason, her pupils dilated in surprise. She blinked, trying to focus on Jason. "I didn't hear you guys come in." She said tiredly.

"Didn't see us either" Jason's arms crossed over his chest. Switching to protective big brother mode, he asked her what was up. After paying the bill at the café Jason received a call from her saying not to pick her up and to head straight to your place.

Amelia inhaled, held it, and then exhaled slowly. She clasped her hands together and returned Jason's gaze "There's something we need to talk about."

His shoulders tensed.

You shifted your weight on one foot awkwardly "I'll go in my room" This was a private discussion.

But Amelia stopped you "No, you can stay, [Name]. You . . . you're like a sister to me, you need to hear this."

Warmth filled your heart and stomach but you couldn't help but worry. Did her boyfriend change his mind? What if she had a miscarriage during class? Kicked out of the baseball team?

You nodded and then joined them by the island, placing your backpack on the countertop you waited for her to say whatever it was that weighed on her. It has been seventeen minutes and she hasn't even smiled.

"Amelia" Jason said, tapping his elbow. 

"I . . . " Another long inhale. Then exhale, "I want to get a part-time job."

You cocked a brow in confusion, beside you Jason's frown straightened into a line on his lips. "No" He said simply.

Amelia crinkled her nose "I'm serious, Jason"

"I know, and I'm telling you that you can't get a job."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Language, young lady" Jason wagged a finger. You heard the breeziness in his voice.

You and Amelia blinked in surprise. But then she yelped and punched him "You're a jerk!"

He didn't even flinch when her knuckles struck him square in the chest (that's saying a lot, Amelia was  _extremely_  strong for a fifteen-year-old girl), "Like I haven't heard that one before" 

"Jason . . . " You couldn't think of what to say to him. How can he be so casual about this? You sighed and decided to give your attention to Amelia who was bawling her eyes out as she delivered more blows on her brother's upper torso. 

You took a step forward and pulled Jason away from his sister's range. Amelia's fists withdrew and rose to her face. Her tears were everywhere.

You rummaged inside the pockets of your bag and then found her a handkerchief.

She managed a soft thank you as she took it and blew her nose.

"Amelia, I won't pretend that I know what you're going through, but we both know that your brother is a stubborn idiot"

He snorted behind you.

"—and there's no point in arguing with a stubborn idiot."

"I know" She said, glaring at Jason "That's why it's so hard to knock sense into him. I don't mind working, a part-time job can give me experience that books can't, plus what I earn could go to my college fund or the rent or  _food_ "

You gazed at Jason.

He stood straight "I'm not letting you leave the team for a stupid part-time job"

"Why not?" She stomped her foot.

"You just focus on school, all right? I'll worry about everything else" 

"I don't want to just focus on school. I want to help"

"We've already had this talk about this before. Why are you bringing it up again?"

"BECAUSE I WANT TO KEEP THE BABY" She clearly wasn't ready to tell him that because when she realized what she just blurted out her hands flew over her mouth.

Jason lowered his head "Glad to know you've made up your mind. I'm happy, sis, I really am. But you're still not getting a job" With that he spun around and stepped out the kitchen.

You squeezed Amelia's shoulder "I'll go talk to him."

She said nothing.

You reluctantly left her and ran after Jason, catching him before he could climb inside his car, surely to drive away and cool off. But you weren't going to let him run. You swiped his keys from his grasp, "What the Hell? Your sister just made an important decision and you walk out on her"

He sighed, "I know. I'm a big douche"

"Only during certain occasions" You slid your thumb in the key ring, "What's going on?"

He chuckled "Oh, Barbie . . . "

"You're freaking me out, Jason. Please just tell me what's wrong. Why are you so against Amelia getting a job?"

He gave you a half shrug.

You watched him finger his bangs, patiently waiting for him to explain.

"[Name], I haven't been completely honest with you . . . Our mother didn't leave us" His voice was hushed and barely audible when he added, "She killed herself."

Oh, God.

Your brows knitted together "That's horrible"

"It is" He sighed again. "Dad said that mom got pregnant while she was in college. Her parents had disowned her and she began work as a waitress, a gas station attendant and a cashier. Never got an hour to herself." He propped his head on your shoulder and you let him "Dad was an insurance salesman so he was never home, during the rare times that he was he'd get into a fight with our mother."

He breathed against the fabric of your blouse.

"When we were younger, barely big enough to stand up for ourselves, she . . . she'd hit us. She hit us a lot and for the smallest offense, whether it be not finishing the carrots she prepared or forgetting to wash the dishes." 

You wrapped your arms around him.

"One day I came home and I found her in the shower, bleeding from the wrists. Amelia was with her."

You whispered his name.

"Amelia doesn't remember what happened, she blocked out the memories of our mother and the suicide. I don't want my sister to end up like our mother. She already has school and now the kid—I can't let her get a job. There's just no way I'm taking that chance"

You cupped his cheeks in your palms and made him look at you "Life's all about taking chances, baby. You just need some faith." You brushed your nose against his "Your sister isn't your mother. She's far stronger. And she has you. You raised her well, but you need to let her stand on her own"

He grinned "You're right . . . " and then he kissed you.

 

Amelia was still in the kitchen when you and Jason went back inside. Her sobs had weakened into sniffing and her elbows were bent on the countertop.

"Hey, sis" Jason sat on the stool next to her "Sorry for being a jerk"

She didn't turn to face him, "Well, that's a first" 

"Look, I know you're worried about the money but you need to understand that I'm your brother, your big brother. I feel responsible for you."

She bit her lip.

"But I know that I won't be here forever, which means you need to learn and experience certain things for yourself." He said.

You caught the tip of her chin move slightly towards him.

Jason's mouth curved softly "You can get a job"

The stool spun around and Amelia practically threw herself at her brother, "Thank you, thank you!"

"But" He pried her off "since you're pregnant I don't want you pushing yourself too hard. You take a break off the team and you're not allowed to stay up all night."

Sometimes Jason acted more like a father than an older brother.

"Thank you, Jason!" She then jumped off the stool and pounced at you. 

"Thank you, [Name]! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Y-you're welcome" You squeaked. Her hugs were more lung-crushing than Arin's or Jason's.

You glanced over to Jason for help. He laughed and stood "Amelia, I think she gets it. Come on, it's already late we should get going now if we don't want to get stuck in traffic"

"I really wish we could stay here forever." Amelia said as she let go.

You wished the same, but all good things must come to an end. Your parents' four days were up and they were returning tonight. They wouldn't be too pleased with knowing that you let "strangers" live with you while they were away.

Amelia grabbed their duffel bag from the living room and you saw the two out the house and walked with them to the front of the garage.

"I'll see you" Jason then leaned to your ear "We'll get him tomorrow"

You nodded and he slid into the driver's seat. You didn't get back inside until the black Chevy rolled out of sight.

 

You had to admit though, you were no longer used to an empty house, already missing the Jones' company for numerous reasons. Mostly because you were scared of getting another anonymous call or threatening email. You rechecked the locks on every door and window and stayed in your parents' bedroom until their arrival at around twelve a.m. 

Tuesday morning you had breakfast served with "second honeymoon" pictures for a side dish. You couldn't come up with any wisecrack though, your mind was stuck in a loop, kept thinking of the steps and the plan. Of Mathias and Thredson.

You finished your oatmeal and went to school.

However, the plan was once more foiled. Mathias didn't show up for first period. You sent him a text message again telling him to call you but he didn't reply, so you asked Allen if he knew why your math teacher was absent but even he didn't know.

"Probably caught a cold" Was all he said.

Even when it was time for the next class and Mrs. Zbornak entered the room you couldn't bring yourself to pay attention.

You kept sneaking a glance of your phone, but there was nothing. As the hours ticked by and still no reply, a sick feeling began to churn your insides. Mathias was a dick but he was a sycophantic workaholic who never missed a day and used to abandon you in the middle of a date when his supervising teacher called him to school; he would've informed the principal if he was ill or had an emergency.

You could barely concentrate on the other classes. At lunch you couldn't even care less about the ongoing investigation in the closed-off cafeteria or that you had to eat outside the campus.

"Jason, is she okay?" 

You lifted your head and Arin clapped "Finally, we got your attention"

"S-sorry. I was just thinking about my grades" 

Jason tilted his head well aware of what you were thinking about. When he realized that Mathias wasn't coming he'd been observing you and at lunch tried to make you eat.

"The bell rang minutes ago, school's over" Allen said. "Don't worry about Mr. Køhler, [Name]. I'm sure one day of absence won't ruin our education." 

"Yeah, you're right . . . " You rubbed your eyes.

Jason reached for your bag "You look tired, I'll carry this for you."

You didn't protest and bade goodbye to the twins before walking with Jason to the parking lot.

You strapped in and cradled the backpack on your lap. "This doesn't feel right" 

"What?" Jason switched on the radio and Teenage Dreamblasted from the car speakers.

"Mathias missing class. It doesn't . . . " You rubbed your temples.

"Who knows, maybe he got run over by a truck" Jason made small circles with his thumb on your thigh "Calm down."

"Yeah, you're right" You leaned on the window "I'm probably just overthinking this. I'm sorry"

"No more sorry's" He said and you smiled.

There wasn't much talk after that, you closed your eyes and listened to Jason's humming and next thing you knew the car had arrived in front of your house.

"Thanks, Jason" You gave him a quick peck on the cheek and climbed out. The sky had been splashed grey and you speed-walked towards the porch just in time, before the rain poured down.

Your mother was watching TV "Hey, honey, how was school?" 

"Fine, mom" Before you could shut the door someone grabbed your wrist. You turned immediately. 

Jason gave you a small smile and lifted his fist "You dropped your phone" His hair was all wet and tousled and guilt nipped at your conscience.

"Oh! Thank you" 

"It's nothing, but I really gotta go, Amelia's waiting for me" 

"Okay, drive safe—" He was already running back to his car. You didn't think anything of it, the rain was getting worse with every second that passed.

"Who was that?" Your mother asked when you strolled past the couch.

"A friend" You still haven't told her or your dad about your new boyfriend, considering what your ex was like you didn't think they were ready just yet. Maybe you can tell them once you get Mathias imprisoned.

She raised a doubtful eyebrow but didn't pursue the topic any further and you sat with her to watch Grey's Anatomy. 

 

Your dad arrived later than usual, around seven-thirty, saying something about cops as he ate his steak. So far everything was all right until thunder roared outside followed by loud rapping at the front door mixed with frantic pushing on the doorbell.

Everybody at the table stared at one another wide-eyed.

_THUMP, THUMP, THUMP . . ._

Whoever it was didn't seem to be quitting, if anything they pounded even harder on the wood and the doorbell.

_Ding-dong, ding-dong. Dingdingdingding—_

Your father pushed his chair and hurried to answer it. 

You licked your teeth and prayed that it wasn't one of those crazy burglars or some serial killer. 

 _"It's important!"_ Your senses were on high alert now. You knew that voice.

Your fork made a  _clang_ sound on the ceramic plate when you dropped it and shot to your feet.

Bouncy curls now a wet mop and still in her uniform Amelia appeared in your dining room. You dashed to see if she was hurt anywhere "Amelia, what happened?"

She gulped down hard, "The TV."

Not bothering to question her or explain to your baffled parents who she was, you gave her the remote and she switched it to the news channel.

 

**FLASH NEWS**

Thanks to an anonymous tip, eighteen-year-old Blackwell Academy student, Jason Jones was arrested for the murder of his twenty-four-year-old teacher, Mathias Køhler before he could escape the crime scene. 

 

You heard a gasp from behind you. It was your mother. "[Name], did you know that Mathias was here?" She asked, but her words were barely registered in your brain.

The video cut from the news station to a live feed of a handcuffed Jason being escorted to a police car. 

You wanted to say something, to comfort you or Amelia or your worried parents, but the information struck you like lightning; paralyzed you, fried your neurons into numbness.

You stayed like that for five whole seconds, the only thing that forced the shock out of your system was that dreaded  _swoosh_  from your back pocket.

With trembling hands you opened the email. 

It was the same address from before, with a message that made your blood run cold as you read it over and over again:

**_You're a dead girl walking._ **

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Everything after the news came as a blur. Your parents demanded for answers. You didn't remember much of the conversation, just gasping from both when you told them that yes, Mathias was in Blackwell and had replaced Mr. O'Brien, and that he'd been sending you threats again, and that Jason Jones was your boyfriend, but you never waited for them to recover from their shock.

You told them, begged them to let you see Jason. 

At first they refused, but then they saw your glossy eyes as you pleaded even more, telling them that if Jason killed Mathias then you had to see him.

The four of you reached the station within minutes. However, the moment you stepped inside two policemen approached you and the next thing you knew you were in an interrogation room with somber grey walls, a one-way mirror, and a single table where a female officer—Inspector Boxer as she had introduced herself, was currently leaning on.

"[Name], I need you to be honest with me" She spoke lowly and that got your attention. Earlier she just kept babbling about high school and boys. "What is your relationship with Jason Jones?"

You swallowed hard "I'm his girlfriend" This announcement should've been filled with pride but instead you said it with fear, your hands clammy. "I heard what happened from the news, is he . . . "

Her steely blue eyes softened in sympathy "[Name], we found an envelope in Køhler's apartment. It was stashed in his closet and it contained a flash drive and photos of . . . " She paused and you lowered your head, knowing what they were before she even finished "Of you in a state of undress"

You brushed your hair behind both ears, "I know."

Her chin tipped up in surprise and you continued "Mathias and I knew each other before he even started working at Blackwell. He was a student teacher in my old high school—Ravenhearst High" You saw her face. She was piecing it together already but you had to say it aloud yourself, "We used to be involved. Intimately."

Inspector Boxer tapped on the blue binder she brought with her, nodding quietly. She was thinking. 

You licked your lip and added more information. Mathias may be dead but Thredson was still free. "One of the teachers back in Ravenhearst found out about us and said that if I didn't sleep with him he'd tell the school. Mathias said that . . . " You clenched your fists in fury, the tears pricking you. But then you felt the inspector put her hand on yours. You glanced up to see the understanding in her eyes, silently urging you to go on. You took a deep breath and the tears were no longer there.

"Mathias took the photos without my consent and blackmailed me with them. I didn't sleep with Thredson and I threatened to tell everyone myself, but then he beat me by sending a sample picture to everybody in school. Said that if I went to the cops he'd send all of them. I got scared so I stayed quiet about it" Until now.

She pulled back and then asked "Does Jason know about this?"

" . . . Yes" You admitted, guilt weighing down on you, but then you furrowed your brows "But he couldn't have done it! Jason has a sister he takes care of, he wouldn't have done something so reckless and stupid!" Did you want Mathias dead? In a way, you did. But what if there was no Hell in the afterlife? Death was easy. You wanted Mathias alive and paying his debt behind bars.

You slammed your palms on the table, your metal chair tumbling down as you stood "Please, you have to believe me, I know Jason. He may look like a troublemaker but he's not. He's kind and sweet and above all, he's smart. He didn't do this. He was framed, he had to be!"

She clasped her hands together "That's why we're here"

The door opened, a middle-aged man walked in and whispered something to her. She nodded and turned her attention back to you, "[Name], Køhler was killed approximately five hours prior to its discovery by the police. Both you and Jason were still at school then, we've confirmed that. Neither of you are responsible for his murder" Five hours before seven meant you were having biology; there was no way you or Jason could have left the school to kill Mathias and then return without anybody noticing that you were gone in the first place—Mathias' apartment was located in NoName Street. It was two hours away from Blackwell. 

You almost sighed in relief, but her statement had led to questions forming in your head. Before you could ponder over these questions or even ask Inspector Boxer, she pulled a Ziploc bag from the binder.

"We found this" She slid it towards you "in the crime scene, more specifically, near the body." She explained.

Taking the plastic bag between your pointer finger and thumb you picked it up. Your brows rose together and the almost-relieved feeling from learning that neither you nor Jason were suspects of murder washed away in an instant as you stared at the Ziploc's content. It was your silver earring. The tiny silver heart was covered with rust. Blood.

"Whoever killed Mr. Køhler wasn't trying to frame Jason" The inspector said, her gaze hard "They were trying to frame you."

Her words echoed on a permanent loop, your brain still attempting to wrap itself around the information Inspector Boxer just gave you. You then remembered the ominous email. 

_You're a dead girl walking._

Someone was really out to get you.

Inspector Boxer called your name, snapping her fingers over your face. You shook your head and raised it.

"We need your help" She said steadily "Do you know anyone who might have some beef with you? An ex-lover, a former friend?"

Only one person came to mind. 

On his own his actions so far wouldn't make much sense, but if he and Mathias collaborated to get you then the puzzle was complete.

You gulped down the fear, looked straight into Inspector Boxer's eyes, and then replied with ice-cold determination, "Abram Thredson. He was the teacher who caught me with Mathias and blackmailed me into sleeping with him." Maybe they wanted a second round.

The inspector turned to the man. He nodded and she got up, taking the binder under her arm and then approaching you. "[Name], you're free to go. Thank you" She gave you a pat on the back and led you outside where your parents and Amelia stood.

Your mother saw you first and then enveloped you in a big bear hug. "Oh, thank goodness. What happened?" She then let go and set her eyes on the two cops behind you, going mama bear and demanding for answers.

"Ma'am, I'm Inspector Jacoby" The male officer spoke up and then gestured, "This is my partner, Inspector Boxer"

"Mrs. [Lastname], I'm afraid that someone is trying to harm your daughter" Inspector Boxer said with her -voice low but clear.

Your father placed a protective hand over your shoulder "Excuse me?"

"Sir, someone murdered her math teacher and attempted to frame her, but for some reason Jason Jones ended up taking the fall"

Oh, no. You then asked "What will happen to Jason?"

"We know he didn't kill Mathias but he went to the crime scene and then refused to talk when we caught him. There's a chance that he might've thought that you did it and he tried to hide the evidence"

Amelia grabbed your hand and you squeezed back. 

Again, more questions flooded you. What would've made Jason think . . . You stopped. Realization hit you like an anvil in a cartoon.

The phone. 

You spoke up "I think . . . I think he might've went because of a message o-or a call" Everyone was looking at you now "Jason gave me a ride home and my phone fell out of my pocket. I didn't realize that it was missing until I was already in the house and he was returning it. Thredson might've sent me a text message or email while Jason had it."

The officers exchanged glances.

"Will my brother be okay?" Amelia asked, free hand subconsciously falling over her stomach. You gave her a second squeeze.

"He's off the hook, but he has to stay here for the next twenty-four hours." Inspector Boxer told Amelia and you finally got to sigh.

"[Name]" Inspector Jacoby said with an outstretched arm "We're going to need your phone"

 

You and your parents refused to let Amelia go home to an empty house, but she insisted, saying that she wanted to clean the place up for her brother. You knew how stubborn a Jones could be so you gave her your home telephone number and then dropped her off.

Now you lay on your bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. 

The cops were on Thredson's ass and Mathias was gone, you should be celebrating, but no. 

You rolled onto your side and reached for your laptop. Screw the neighbors. You tuned the volume to a hundred, the external speakers attached to the computer vibrated. 

But even with Paradise City blasting at point-blank, you could still hear your mother's angry yelling from downstairs. They were fighting again. Fighting because of a daughter who seemed to do nothing but make trouble.

You pulled the covers over your chest.

You didn't get the chance to speak with Jason. He was safe and that was enough to give your heart rest but your mind wouldn't stop thinking about him. It was selfish and so dependent, but you wanted to be in his arms right now, whispering to your ear that everything was going to be okay from now on, that you can be finally happy together.

"I'm sorry" You muttered, curling your body into a fetal position, "I don't deserve any of you . . . " It started with your parents, but your last thoughts before blacking out was none other than Jason.

___

All eyes were on you. There was no doubt that everyone in school either watched or heard the news. Now you were walking down the hall certain that today's hottest topic of gossip had you and Jason in the center of it all.

Fuck.

The thing you loved the most about transferring was that you were  _just_  the new girl and after the first few days people would move on. 

You ducked your head and rushed to first period. The classroom wasn't quiet like always, it was full of murmuring, but that stopped once you entered and all heads spun to your direction.

Allen elbowed his sister and they got up from their seats and pulled you outside.

Allen was the quick to speak up, cutting you off before you could even open your mouth "We've been trying to call you all night."

"Look, Mathias—"

He shook his head "It's not just about him. You need to go to the principal, he's been waiting for you"

Your brows went uneven "What do you mean?"

"You mean you didn't get it?" Arin was serious. Your stomach did a flip and today's banana and oatmeal breakfast stirred hotly in your stomach.

"What're you guys talking about?"

Arin took out her pizza-printed phone and then fumbled with it for a while before showing you the screen, "And this is just one of ten"

**_You're a dead girl walking._ **

The bile boiled up your throat but you gulped it down and took the phone from Arin, your hands shook so badly you were scared of dropping it. 

You swiped left again and again, counting and crying inwardly.

There weren't just ten, there were thirteen pictures of you having sex with a man whose face and body had been blurred out, but these weren't taken when you were with Mathias. They were taken when you were with Jason.

 


	18. Chapter 18

SLUT

Written in bright red lipstick, the word sprawled messily across the ladies' room mirror—courtesy of the girls who came in while you were on the toilet.

You recognized the color as Scarlet Curtain and rather than be offended by the statement you were insulted by the disrespect to makeup.

You sighed and considered staying in here until dismissal. Allen wasn't joking when he said everyone received copies of the stolen photos, from the seniors and freshmen to Principal Munsch and the janitor assigned to the seniors' seventh floor. And speaking of Principal Munsch, he informed you that they were doing everything they can to find out who did this and offered to call your parents. However, you clung onto the slither of dignity you had left and politely requested him not to tell your family as you wanted to do it yourself when you got home.

He reluctantly agreed and the twins, who never left your side, walked with you to your next class, but you asked to go use the rest room first.

You then smacked your head. You forgot that they were waiting in the hall right now, so you pulled out your own tube and reapplied your lipstick and then hurried out.

Allen uncrossed his arms "Good to go?" No, not one bit.

You forced a smile and nodded, letting him take the lead.

As you walked down the corridor the chattering would hush into soft whispers behind hands. You could feel their gazes on your back, undressing you with their eyes and quietly laughing among themselves. It was just like back then and you wanted to ditch your heels and make a run for it, to get away from all of this as fast as you could.

An arm hooked itself on yours. Arin leaned pressed her side close to yours, her citrus scent filled your nostrils, and when she glanced up to give you one of her melt-the-ice pure-sunshine smiles you corrected your line of thinking.

You straightened your spine and reminded yourself firmly that this wasn't like before, because this here—you were dealing with it as a different person. You ran away from your problems during the first roll, but now you've gotten older and braver, and unlike your former friends you found people who really did care for you.

With permission from the teachers, Arin and Allen moved to the back to sit with you, most likely to tell off anyone near who started murmuring or stared too long. Fortunately for you, most of your Blackwell schoolmates actually gave a damn about their grades more than one female student's sex scandal.

Key word being _most_.

Enter local alpha bitch Bonnie and her duo of copycats, Sidney and Tiffany; a blonde, a brunette and a redhead, respectively.

The alpha of this three-girl posse was notorious for throwing tampons at a poor freshman who got her period while taking a shower, and then there was the incident with a boy who was bullied so much he committed suicide after she spread the rumor that he was a hermaphrodite.

You weren't acquainted with Bonnie, you didn't even share a class, but you were sane so you didn't bother hurting your brain with questions about how the miserable witch's mind worked.

Of course, you were still pissed when you discovered what she and her "friends" did.

Not only did she share the pictures to every friend they had on Facebook, they went to the library and had every image printed on glossy paper and then handed them like flyers to anyone they came across. Allen informed Arthur, who in turn dealt with that by confiscating their matching iPhones and all of the printed copies of the pictures.

Naturally, that only fueled the desire to pick on you more.

They strutted towards your table and Bonnie snatched the blueberry yogurt from you, "Hi there, [Name], we heard about what happened. So sad" Sidney and Tiffany snickered behind her.

Arin moved to stand up but Allen caught her arm and sat her back down.

You tried not to glare at Bonnie as you gathered your hands together and slid your elbows on the table. Bitch wanted to play, eh? All right you'll bite. You bit back the urge to hit her with a plastic lunch tray and put on your best Starbucks barista smile "I appreciate the sympathy."

"You seemed to be really enjoying yourself in those pictures." She gazed down on the cup "Tell me, was it your first time or your nineteenth?" Once again, Sidney and Tiffany giggled together in a chorus.

Allen reached for your wrist, "Let's move tables—"

You pulled back your hand and waved it lightly "No, no, it's okay. It's okay" You turned back to Bonnie. You already learned your lesson. It doesn't pay to give in to a bully. "Actually, if you want to hear the truth it was my first time, well, my first time with the boy in the picture. I've had sex with an older man before I met him, and we did it almost everywhere: in the bedroom, in the shower, in the back of his car. Really passionate _hot and sweaty_ monkey sex." You made a point to say 'hot and sweaty' like you were about to have an orgasm.

If people weren't already looking at you two before then they were definitely watching now. Good. You needed them to see this.

"And sure, go ahead and call me a slut, but know that no matter how many guys I sleep with it's because I like them, not because of a desperate need for male approval"

There was a childish wolf whistle from two tables across yours, definitely someone from the hockey team.

You unclasped your hands and rose to your feet "You know, Bonnie, I think I understand why you're such an evil bitch to anyone who doesn't see you as a good fuck."

Bonnie turned an angry red, her fists clenched tightly on her sides "Excuse me?"

You stared straight into her eyes "You see, your damage is that you developed earlier than the rest of us and started giving hand jobs when you were twelve. Now you can no longer look in the mirror without being reminded of how you're basically trash without your boobs because putting out is the only thing you learned to do right. So you spit on other girls and sleep with any guy you can get your hands on to avoid the painful realization that by the time you turn nineteen your body will be nothing more than a worn-out walking ad for safe sex that not even Pastor Herbert would want you. How's that, hm, Bonnie? Is my bitch-talk enough for you to understand or do I have to dumb it down some more?" That's right, if you want a witch dead you roast her alive.

Bonnie's lips quivered, she dropped the yogurt and buried her face in her palms as she ran out the cafeteria whimpering.

Frozen in their place, Sidney and Tiffany gawked at you.

You tilted your head "What, you guys want a reality check, too?"

Like frightened chicks they sprinted after their mother hen. With the three gone silence filled the room for two whole seconds.

And then everybody broke into ear-piercing applause.

You took the hem of your skirt and did a mock curtsy before returning to your seat.

Allen and Arin still had their jaws and eyes wide open.

"That . . . " Allen's thin lips curved widely "That was awesome."

Feeling good for the first time since last night, you returned the smile and reached for your Oreos. "Barbie my ass"

People no longer gave you weird looks and a lot of them even went out of their way to avoid you. Since word spreads like wildfire everyone in school knew about your public execution of Bonnibel "Bonnie" Bing by the time the dismissal bell rang. (How _she_ didn't get crap for having such a name was a mystery.)

"I still can't believe you talked back Bonnie like that." Arin stuck out her thumb and pinky and swung her fist next to her ear "Hello, 911? We have an emergency, a little girl just got burned!"

Allen groaned but you laughed "Thanks, Arin. I feel a little bad though, maybe I crossed the line"

"Don't feel bad for going against the tide and sticking up for yourself" Allen placed a hand on your shoulder, "And don't worry, after six years of her tyrannical reign she had it coming for her."

Suddenly, a skinny boy with strawberry blonde hair and freckles approached you, "Um. [Name]?"

You faced him "Yes?"

The boy blushed "I-I wanted to say that I think you're amazing. Bonnie made my sister bulimic and I w-wanted to thank you for taking a stand against her"

You offered him a smile "It's . . . it's not really something you need to thank me for. I just don't like bullies"

"Well" He rubbed his nape "Thank you anyway" He bowed his head, spun around and left.

Arin nudged your rib playfully "See? You're a hero now"

You gave a half-shrug "Whatever"

Allen checked his watch "[Name], since Jason's . . . um . . . "

"In prison?"

"—unavailable" He finally found the term he was looking for "Since he's unavailable do you want a ride home?"

"I'd love that, thanks. Oh, but I gotta go get something from my locker. You guys go on ahead, I'll meet you in the parking lot"

"Okie-dokey!" Arin then grabbed Allen's arm "I need to go use the toilet, let's go"

You went in the opposite direction. You had a big test tomorrow that was only announced today and you left your reviewer in the locker.

You hurriedly turned the dial.

But it wasn't locked. Thinking that it was probably Bonnie trying to find a diary (jokes on her. You never brought important belongings to school), you swung the locker open and saw a thin white envelope resting on top of your biology book.

There was nothing on it and the lid wasn't even glued. You pulled out the card inside and your heart stopped. It wasn't a letter, but a photograph of Amelia unconscious and bound, still in her school uniform.

You flipped the photo, an address and order was scribbled in red ink:

_COME ALONE_

You slammed the locker shut and took out the Nokia flip phone you were using while your other phone was with the cops. Already out the building, you punched in the numbers for a taxi.

The cab arrived within ten minutes. You climbed inside and gave him the address. You then sent Allen a text.

 ** **YOU:**** Dad called, said he's picking me up. :D See you guys tomorrow.

You tucked the phone in your backpack and silently prayed that Amelia and her baby were all right.

"Here we are" The cabbie announced. You thanked him and handed a roll of money.

He began counting and then glanced back at you "This is—"

"Keep the change" You patted his hand and the cabbie, with a hesitant nod, pocketed the roll and drove away.

You took a deep breath and then went up the steps to the Jones' front door, which was already open.

"Thredson" You choked. The door creaked behind you. You held onto the knob, "I'm here. Please don't hurt the girl, I'm the one you want so set her free."

"Close the door" Was the reply, followed by footsteps.

Your hand flew over your mouth. It wasn't Thredson who sent you the threat. It was a young woman.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> > Bonnie Bing, because Heather Chandler. Chandler BING. Get it? XD
> 
> > Also, the speech the Reader gave to Bonnie is based on Brian's verbal beatdown on Connie (Family Guy).


	19. Chapter 19

The door gave a soft click. Your heart was heavy in your chest as you turned the tiny lock on the knob, it being forced to sign a last will as you lay on the deathbed, still unwilling to give up on life.

The muscles in your arms turned rigid when you let them hang on your sides. You faced the woman again, as you studied her form you couldn't shake the feeling that you've seen her before.

She was attractive, possessing a lithe frame, a ballerina with straight blonde hair that reached her chest. If she hadn't kidnapped Amelia you would've thought of her to be beautiful.

She blinked gently, like she just woke up from an unsatisfying nap and was still a little groggy. Her distant blue eyes and pale face reminded you of a soulless porcelain doll. Pretty but empty. If you didn't know any better you would think that she was completely unaware of what was happening right now, that she was a harmless fruitcake, but no such luck. The young woman carried a pistol.

"Put down your things" She said flatly. The barrel pointed towards your direction.

You wasted no time and shrugged off the straps of your bag and when it fell it made a big THUD on the wooden floor. You raised your hands to your head in an attempt to show that you were unarmed and that you didn't want to fight her.

"I'm here. I don't want any trouble" You chose each word carefully "What's your name?"

There was a long pause before she answered "Natalya" She paused again "But he used to call me bunny"

"He. . ." You edged a foot closer "You mean Jason, right?"

She bobbed her head, her hair bounced and you finally realized where you met her. You had bought him that hamburger and discovered that he was vegan. "A few months ago you. . .you were in the rooftop with Jason" 

A dreamy expression washed over her face "Yes, he. . .he gave me a kiss" and then, like someone hit a switch in her brain, her thin lips twisted into a scowl "It was our last kiss" She wasn't glaring, but her eyes were so cold and hard they reminded you of that radioactive lake in Russia; Lake Karachay, you believe. 

Toxic. Dangerous.

"Your last kiss?" You focused on the weapon she held, her finger was on the trigger, but she was so lost in her own thoughts she wasn't even aiming anymore.

"Our last kiss" She repeated "He told me to stop showing up in his house so I came to his school. . . He seemed upset, I didn't know why." Her pupils dilated and she raised the gun again and you stood still. "He made me promise to leave him alone if he gave me one last kiss"

She had that blank expression again. You were starting to worry about what was going on between her ears. 

"Where's Amelia?" You asked, hoping and praying to God that the girl was all right. 

Natalya didn't voice an answer, instead she leaned on the wall and motioned for you to come. With reluctant steps you approached her, hands were clammy and breath shaky, but then Natalya pushed the barrel on the small of your back and a knot began to rapidly form in your throat—a knot the size of a golf ball. 

She pushed you into the living room, which was no longer neat and organized like from the first time you came to visit: the TV was upside-down on the ground, pieces of its screen scattered about on the floor, a broom had been snapped in half like someone heavy (or pissed) stomped on it, a duffel bag by the couch—

You spotted and called out to Amelia who lay on the couch with a strip of duct tape on muffling her mixed cries of horror and relief upon seeing you. She was on her chest with manila rope binding her wrists to her ankles, forming a pentagon shape with her body. Just looking at the position she was in made you feel uncomfortable. How long had she been tied up like this? Since this morning? Just moments after you and your parents drove away?

"Amelia. . ." You whispered and tears streamed down her cheeks, the usual rosy glow in them was gone, instead her face was an irate but fearful red. 

"What do you want from us?" The gun shifted behind you and was pulled back but that didn't shoo away the golf ball blocking your airway. 

"I want you to kill her" was Natalya's simple reply, but it was enough to get Amelia screaming in protest and struggling. The knot multiplied into the size of a soccer ball and what few gasps of breath you could inhale have become impossible to take. Your brain seared and you heard the familiar racking of the slide of a gun. 

Natalya's voice was more threatening—but also no longer directly behind you as she ordered: "Take the knife and stab her"

You eyed the boning knife set on the floor.

"I said take it!" Natalya shouted and you slowly bent down with fingers shaking as they curled over the handle.

You stood on wobbly knees. 

"Good" Natalya said "Now, go. Kill her or I kill both of you"

You shook your head "Natalya, please, if you truly love Jason—"

"I  _love_  Jason" She proclaimed "I love him more than you or her. No one deserves him more than I do! Yet he took  _you_  to his special place, he doesn't take anyone there, but he took you and not me. I went through so much to separate you two, but you're like a leech!"

"If you hate me, you can kill me" You gazed over to Amelia "but don't take away his sister, she's the only one he has left" You weren't about to play poor little love interest and pretend that your life was meaningless, you had your parents who loved you so much they abandoned their past lives for your sake, but if you were to disappear, they still had each other to hold onto. And Jason  _loved_  you, he had made that clear over and over again, but to choose between you and his sister? Amelia had known him first, cared for him longer, knew him better than you did, and the thought of these two siblings being separated broke you. The thought of losing either of them destroyed you, and maybe this was still a selfish choice, because you were basically choosing to abandon everything—every bitter feeling and down that came with living by dying. Maybe a part of you really would rather be dead than deal with a future where Amelia is gone and you'll have to spend your years watching Jason suffer. But that was only a minor part. 

"If you love Jason, don't do this to him. You'll break him if you kill Amelia" Your voice sounded so strange, like it wasn't your own. You didn't want to die, you wanted to graduate, to leave this town and make your own name in the world. You wanted a nice dinner with your parents and Jason. You wanted to explore the world and live. "Natalya—"

You felt the familiar push of the barrel against the back of your skull "HE DOESN'T NEED ANYONE BUT ME"

You narrowed your eyes, your training kicked in and you swung your body. You buried the boning knife deep in her shoulder as you seized her wrist. She yelled and you grasped on tightly as you forced her arm downward. 

 _BANG-BANG_  went the gun before it was dropped to the ground. You kicked it away but Natalya took a fistful of your hair and tugged so hard she must've torn out some strands by the roots. In the confusion and pain, you didn't see her move her leg and soon the heel of her boot met with the toe of your shoe. 

Distracted, your hold on her loosened and she shoved you away. You lost balance and then landed on the floor. Heart racing, you hurriedly rolled to your knees and scrambled to the kitchen. 

Natalya grabbed the knife and, like a Band-Aid, pulled it out of her in one agonizing go. She let out a banshee shriek and charged at you. You jumped out of the way and snatched the glass pitcher resting on the dining table. The glass was thick and heavy so it didn't shatter immediately when you smashed it on her head, which was just as thick because she was still conscious. You raised the pitcher again—now open, Natalya thrusted the knife into your middle. You choked. She drove it deeper. 

Surprised by your own will, you still had enough sense to realize that the pitcher was in the air so you brought it down. Her eyes closed, her arms fell and you quickly crawled away—as quickly as you could with a kitchen utensil in your stomach. 

With your blurring vision you searched the drawers until you found another knife. You collected the gun and scurried to the couch, the second the tape is off Amelia's mouth she began talking.

"Oh God, you're here! You're okay and alive!" 

"Yeah, I'm here" You cut the ends of the rope that bound her hands to her feet first.

"The crazy bitch was waiting for me in the house and attacked me while I was—look out!" 

You turned, unfortunately, you didn't dodge fast enough and Natalya had delivered a kick that likely broke your nose, you fell back with a groan, the hot pain in your stomach spread throughout your body. 

"RUN!" Amelia head-butted Natalya when she knelt down to retrieve the pistol.

But you didn't run, you landed on an unzipped duffel bag containing a baseball uniform, two to three baseballs, and  _surprise_ , a bat. Not even hesitating, you took the bat in both hands and then swung it towards Natalya's ankles before she could even touch Amelia. 

Natalya screamed and hit the makeshift cardboard coffee table and it collapsed under her body. You forced yourself to stand and as you trudged over to her, you could hear sirens in the streets and grinned wryly, thinking that even though you gave him a hundred dollars and a very simple instruction on paper,  _that cabbie sure took his time._

Natalya looked up, she covered her left eye, blood seeped through her fingers.

Holding the bat tightly, you drew back your arms. 

"Lights out, bitch"


	20. Chapter 20

The Paragon Observer. October 2, 2017

**COLLEGE STUDENT MURDERS FOR LOVE**

Natalya Arlovskaya murdered a high school teacher and tried to frame 18-year-old [Name] [Lastname], who is in a relationship with Arlovskaya's ex-boyfriend, Jason Jones. Arlovskaya was reported to be seen multiple times near Jones' house and has confessed to stalking him in the past eight months. 

When Jones was arrested, Arlovskaya broke into the Jones residence and held younger sister Amelia Jones as captive to lure [Lastname] into a trap and have her kill Amelia. [Lastname] managed to overpower and incapacitate Arlovskaya before succumbing to a knife wound delivered during the struggle.

As of now, [Name] [Lastname] is safe in the Rosewater General Hospital and Natalya Arlovskaya's case is being processed.

 

Your eyelids fluttered open at the knocking on the door. You breathed. It was day five after the operation and during the many moments of sleep brought by the painkillers you still had nightmares about the incident, about Natalya. 

In the blurry, barely accurate copy of the Jones' kitchen that your mind constructed from memory, she stood there with her seemingly lost expression, and then slowly, her pale lips would warp into a hideous scowl and her inhuman shriek would shake you awake. But they didn't always end like that. Sometimes Natalya stabbed or shot Amelia, you never saw where the bullet hit because blood just spilled everywhere, dripped from random holes that appeared throughout her body. In those endings you cried and cradled her in your arms, the blood would soak your clothes and someone—either a nurse or your parents would gently reassure you that everything was a dream.

Yeah, the part where Amelia dies was a dream, a figment of your own frightened imagination, but what terrified you was the possibility. You knew that it was over, you were sane, but. . .

You touched the bandage over your side. You recalled the sound the wooden bat made on the cement floor and the heavier  _thud_  when your knees gave up on you. Amelia managed to untie herself before the police and paramedics arrived, but you couldn't focus much after that.

It was so close, death was so near for both of you. The gun that went off, the knife that hit your intestines. 

You didn't remember feeling pain at all even when they lifted you to a stretcher. You felt exhausted, when the burst of adrenaline from the fight had faded your nerves grew numb and you lost consciousness entirely.

"Hey, you" 

You smiled weakly when Jason strolled in. His hair was tousled and he wasn't wearing his contact lenses today, but he looked just as stunning as ever. Maybe because he'd been smiling more often, and not the flirty kind—his crooked smiles that could stop live hearts from beating and raise a pulse in a corpse. He was beautiful.

Jason set down the paper bag he'd been carrying on a nearby table.

"Hey, you" You greeted hoarsely when he bent down to push the hair off your eyes and give a chaste peck on your forehead "I told you, you don't have to knock on the door"

He didn't retrieve his hand immediately from your face "I know, but the last thing I need is your dad thinking twice about us" According to your mother, while you were being operated on, Jason had refused to leave the hospital even when your father threatened him and apparently proclaimed verbatim: "Sir, with all due respect, I'm in love with your daughter. And she loves me. Right now she needs me to be here and make sure her parents are fed dinner and not fighting over whose fault this is while she's in there." Your mother was prone to exaggerating, and you weren't sure if she understood what verbatim meant, but your heart fluttered nonetheless. This was  _Jason_ , anything was possible. Deep inside, you believed her story.

You haven't confirmed if her narration was correct, you were embarrassed to. Maybe in the future. 

"Give him some time and you'll be fanboying over baseball games every week. Mom already loves you" You glanced over to the corner where she lay on a red sofa, her blanket was on the floor. 

Jason grinned "Let's hope so, baby" He then walked over to the sofa and picked up the blanket.

"Did the others come with you?" That was a dumb question. 

Like German trains, Jason, Amelia and the twins have been visiting every night at seven p.m. sharp with some kind of gift. Amelia baked you cookies (chocolate chip, red velvet, cinnamon roll and oatmeal) while the twins bought a new stuffed toy from a different city (two polar bears from Ottawa and then Oslo, a yellow octopus from Tokyo and a unicorn from New York). As for Jason, he brought you flowers: a single sunflower, a pot of heathers, a bouquet of tulips and a white carnation. 

"I let Amelia drive for once" He draped the blanket over your mother's sleeping form and carefully tucked her in.

Your eyebrows shot up "What happened?"

He chuckled and went back to his paper bag "I think she and the other two are still trying to find a parking space" He sat on the edge of the bed.

You giggled and pushed yourself up the headboard "And you left them there?"

He shrugged "They'll be fine. I told Allen he was in charge"

"Wise choice"

He pulled out a single rose stem still wrapped in a plastic cone. He held it up and twirled it in his fingers, "They ran out of thornless roses"

You smiled and gently grabbed his hand then pulled it down "It's lovely. Thank you, Jason"

"Don't thank me, [Name]. After all you did risk your life for my sister." His grin faded and he sighed as he put down the rose "The life—" He shook his head "The lives of my remaining family and all I can give you is a bunch of cheap flowers in return"

You cupped his cheeks in your palms and he was magically silenced. 

"Take that back" You ordered quietly "These flowers aren't cheap at all. They come from  _you_. They're jewels to me" You ran your thumb smoothly over his skin "Amelia's just not your sister, she's mine, too. Whatever form of debt that you need to repay me is nonexistent so drop it, Jones." 

There was something in his face, a cloud of doubt and fear that didn't suit him and made the wound in your stomach ache again "Do you mean it? About the flowers? Are they really enough for you?"  _Am I enough for you?_ You heard the unspoken question as you stared into those burgundy eyes.

You nodded softly "I'll take a single rose from you over a shiny new Porsche from a complete stranger any day" You smiled "I love you, Jason"

"I love you, too" He kissed you on the mouth and whispered "Stay with me, [Name], I don't know if I can live without you anymore. You're in my veins. . .the oxygen I breathe. Say that you'll stay with me, that you won't leave me behind when things get rough" You knew what he was thinking. He was thinking of his own parents. The mother who wasn't strong enough, the father who passed too soon.

"I'm not a masochist, Jason. If I left you. . ." You thought about it, conjured a future where you stood alone with no Jason by your side. You shooed the images away and leaned in for a second kiss.

_"Ahem"_

You both turned to the door. Allen held his fist to his mouth, Arin squeezed the stuffed whale in her arms and Amelia made a face that looked like she was about to throw up.

"Should we make ourselves scarce?" Allen teased.

"Hey, [Name], I rented a movie for us to watch!" Amelia declared and waved a DVD in the air. It was a horror movie. 

Jason narrowed his eyes. "We are not watching that. And settle down, Mrs. [Lastname] is asleep"

"Forget the movie!" Arin jumped "I'm hungry. Allen, set up the table and the takeout"

"Oh, shut up"

You reached for Jason's hand and he snuck one last kiss before going over to wake up your mother. You watched everyone. Amelia started pulling out the paper plates and plastic knives and forks, Allen handed Arin the food. Your boyfriend informing your mom that the meal was ready. The only one missing was your dad, but he was still at work. But still, a warm feeling of content radiated from your core to your fingers and toes. 

Abandon this? How ridiculous.

You watched Jason as he snatched the DVD from his sister's hands. He caught you staring and winked. Leave you? How insane. You smiled. 

"If I left you, I'd bleed."

 **THE END**  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! Special shout-out to Yuzuhaakira01 and xXHetaliaTrashXx. I love you guys, thank you for sticking with me so far. 
> 
> This book is without a doubt one of my favorites, if not my number one favorite of my works. I love Jason here, I love the Reader here, and I just. . .I'm in big trouble. I have fallen and I can't get up for this version of 2P!America. 
> 
> But enough about me and this crazy obsession. Again, thank you for reading and for the support. Have a nice day, everyone! 
> 
> —Ronnie (aka burgersnscones)

**Author's Note:**

> For people who are new to my stories, you need to know that I make use of OCs all the time, but they never play an active/important role in my stories. The two important OCs in this story are: Arin and Allen (twins and your friends). Any similarities between such characters and real people are coincidental. 


End file.
